


Like a Handprint on My Heart

by wallofcrazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, Fix-it fic, Getting Together, Kara and Lena are closer than they are on the show so far, Kara didn't get back together with Mon-El after she broke up with him in Star-Crossed, Lena is there for Kara, Lena meets Kara's family officialy as her girlfriend, SuperCorp, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, alternative ending for ep 219 Alex, it's so gross, karlena, post ep 219, sisters' night, soft Kara, soft Lena, soft bezzie mates, they touch each other a lot I just can't help it it seems, this used to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofcrazy/pseuds/wallofcrazy
Summary: EDITED: I’ve had a few requests to write a fourth chapter, so here it is.Lena goes to see Kara after they hang up at the end of “Alex.”ORKara tells Lena it’s all been sorted out, but has it really?ORKara is not okay at all after witnessing her sister almost dying.ORIt didn’t sit well with me that Kara went home at the end of that episode with Mon-"I-knEW-yOU’d-Be-FINe"-El. Kara went through what probably was the most traumatic event of her life after having lost her entire planet and civilization, and I just couldn’t buy that he would provide the emotional support she would most definitely need. So I wrote this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote today after watching "Alex" for the I-don't-even-know-anymore time.
> 
> Title is a line from the song "For Good" from the Wicked soundtrack.
> 
> Please keep in mind English isn't my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ever since Kara arrived on Earth, Alex has been her constant. The one person Kara has always been able to count on; the one person who more than anyone has helped Kara navigate this brand new world, full of new social rules and expectations, full of priorities and customs that didn’t align with what Kara had been immersed in, taught and exposed to in all the years she had been on Krypton.

Alex has always been the one person who has been able to make her feel at home on Earth.

Kara is also very well aware that because of her, Alex has sacrificed so much. Because of her, Alex has been in dangerous situations over and over again. Because of her, Alex had almost died today.

She's put on a happy face once they were back at the DEO, and it's not a façade, it's not a lie per se. Because she is thrilled and so, so relieved her sister is alive and safe; she's so relieved that they got to her in time. But Kara has never been more scared in her life, not ever since that day her parents put her in a pod and told her to look after her baby cousin on this planet they would soon, or so they had thought, arrive. That day, she had told her father she wasn’t afraid. Today, she’s been telling herself the same thing over and over throughout the entire day. She’s allowed herself to be vulnerable with J’onn for a few moments when she tried to listen for Alex, but other than those short minutes where she allowed herself to feel all the emotions she had running through her system, she had spent the entire day channeling them and making way for her anger at the kidnapper _and at herself if she's being honest_ , and the determination to find her sister to take reign. Because if she gave in to her fear and panic over the possibility of never getting Alex out of that tank alive, she honestly didn’t know what would be of her. So she did what she had to do in order to bring her sister to safety, even if it meant people would disagree with her methods.

It was all fine in the end, but Kara had almost lost the most important person to her that day and she was not okay. Not at all.

When all of the excitement of the rescue dies down, Kara can feel she's closing in on herself and all she wants to do is to have a sisters’ night, to be with Alex; to cuddle into her on one of their couches and spend as many hours as they can manage to stay awake watching silly shows and eating junkie food. She wants that sense of normalcy to be palpable, but her sister has Maggie now, and as much as she is happy that her sister is finally enjoying life in ways she hasn’t allowed herself to until a few months prior, _another thing Kara blames herself for_ , Kara couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness because her sister is in a serious committed relationship now, and after life-threatening situations, you don’t go home to have a movie night with your little sister. You go home to be with your significant other. Kara doesn't resent Alex for that _because how would that be fair,_ but it doesn’t mean she doesn't feel sad about it either. She had almost lost her sister after all.

After hanging up the phone with Lena, she stealthily leaves the DEO to go home. Kara is on the third episode of One Day at a Time when she hears a knock on her door. She isn’t expecting anyone; everyone is busy with something or someone that night. Winn has Lyra and vigilant business; James has CatCo and being Guardian; Alex has Maggie; J’onn is staying at the DEO to deal with the aftermath of one of his agents having been kidnapped. Mon-El, well, ever since their break up, she hasn’t seen him much outside of the DEO and the occasional group hang out at the bar as he was still feeling victimized by her ending things with him months ago. And Lena, they had just spoken a couple of hours earlier, so she has no idea who could that be knocking at her door.

* * *

“Lena?” Kara says surprised when she pushes the door open and is faced with her friend.

“Is this not a good time?” Lena is quick to ask when she notices Kara’s surprised expression.

“No, no. Come in. I was just watching Netflix.” Kara says as she gestures for Lena to enter her apartment.

Lena goes straight to the kitchen counter to deposit the bags Kara’s just now realized she had been carrying.

“You didn’t sound fine over the phone, so I thought I’d come over and I hope you are hungry,” Lena says raising her eyebrow, a glint in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“I could eat,” Kara says feigning nonchalance, once more putting on a brave face and pretending that it’s all fine, that she isn’t wrecked inside, that she almost didn’t lose her entire world all over again that day.

“I’ve got all things unhealthy that seem to make a great Kara Danvers comfort food package, ice cream, and potstickers. I thought we could order pizza from here if you’d like that as well?” Lena asks as she takes said items of the return bags she’s brought them in. When she finally looks up from her task at hand, Lena is met with a face contorting Kara with eyes welling up, lips puckered, chin quivering, her body leaning forward like she’s about to collapse with the wave of tremors that start to course through her.

Without a second thought, Lena crosses to the other side and engulfs her friend in a hug. She feels as Kara dismantles in her arms, her guttural sobs filling the room, her entire body shaking, what seemed to be her entire weight sustained only by the arms Lena had under Kara’s. Not being able to uphold the both of them any longer, Lena leads them closer to the table and rests her hip there in order to gain some leverage. Slowly then she lets their bodies slide down to their knees as she uses the leg of the table for support so their forms wouldn’t just land on the floor.

Kara’s tears and trembles wouldn’t stop and Lena can feel her jacket and the thin blouse she has underneath getting soaked where Kara was resting her cheek on her collarbone, her hands clutching at Lena’s back. Lena caresses Kara’s head, face, and spine as she whispers reassuring words like, “It’s okay, darling, you’re okay,” “Let it all out,” “Shhh, I’m here, I’m here,” which makes Kara cry even harder.

The sounds of Lena’s attempts of comforting Kara, and Kara’s sobs last for a couple more minutes until they are replaced by Kara’s sniffles and sharp breathing as a result of the crying session she’s just experienced. 

“I almost lost my sister today,” Kara says after having calmed down a bit, her voice sounding raspy due to the irritation in her throat caused by her intense weeping.

“Kara,” it’s all Lena says, her voice sounding broken for her friend. She brings Kara closer to her and touches her cheek to Kara’s hair. They stay silent after that for a little while.

When Kara’s breathing gets to a normal pace, she lifts her head from the place where it’s been resting on Lena and she adjusts herself beside her friend mirroring the other woman’s position, their shoulders touching. Kara traces her hands through her face and neck in a vain attempt at drying what was left of her tears, but it’s still so drenched she isn’t very successful.

“Here, let me,” Lena says as she brings the hem of her jacket to Kara’s face, softly pressuring the material to her friend’s skin.

“Thank you,” Kara says as Lena retreats the fabric from her face. Kara looks up and then brings her own thumbs and uses them to tentatively touch the spot under each of Lena’s eyes, where Lena’s own tears had rolled down, the action making Lena realize she had been crying as well. 

They stay like that, in silence, side by side, for a long time. Kara’s head resting on Lena’s shoulder, Lena's arm securing Kara close to her. The only sound filling the room being the occasional sniffs Kara was still releasing.

* * *

After a while, Kara gets up and extends her hand to help Lena up from the floor. “Come on,” Kara says softly as she leads them towards the couch.

The pair of them sit next to each other, but Lena brings a cushion to her lap and pats the spot so Kara can rest her head there, which she immediately acquiesces to, needing the comfort Lena's closeness would bring. Lena’s fingers go straight to her friend’s head once Kara's settled, tracing her fingers over Kara’s soft hair.

“She was kidnapped,” Kara says breaking the quietness. “They put her in a tank. It, it filled with water over the course of four hours and I watched as my sister was being submerged in that tan. I watched her lifeless body sink inside that, that water filled chamber when the countdown came to an end. We, we got there just in time. One minute later and she,” Kara’s eyes close and her face twists in the agony of once more seeing the mental footage her brain has been playing over and over. “She," her voice breaks, "Wouldn’t have made it,” she concludes as her face turns into Lena’s stomach to hide in there, fresh tears falling down.

If Kara doesn’t realize her slip, Lena won’t bring it up, not today. She’s more than okay with Kara being Supergirl, but she won’t start that conversation on a day that’s been already so emotionally draining for the woman in her arms. So she just says, “Kara, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” Lena’s own voice is strangled from the pain of seeing Kara in so much anguish. “Is she okay now? Is there something I can do?”

“She’s fine, she’s home. She needs to rest for a couple of days, but she’s already punched her capturer in the face when she crossed paths with him after she was rescued, so,” Kara chuckles at the memory, and Lena smiles at that. She’s only encountered Alex three times so far, once when she shot the man who was trying to kill her; once when she came to Kara’s apartment soon after her and Kara met, and another time a few weeks ago when Alex dropped Kara off at the restaurant she would be meeting Lena for lunch, Lena recalls. But she has no doubt that that's something Alex Danvers would have done.

“Oh,” Kara’s voice interrupts her thoughts.

“What is it?” Lena asks quietly.

“Hmm,” Kara hums, “I think I, I alluded, or, or admitted to something that we really need to talk about-” Kara doesn’t know how to phrase what has been lurking between her and Lena for the past couple of months. Lena usually just teases her in a friendly tone, and she pretends she doesn’t know what Lena is talking about, and they go on with their lives. But now, now there’s no coming back from that slip. It’s not that she’s afraid of Lena’s reaction because she knows Lena is okay with it. It’s just that it’s a conversation that is long overdue and that they need to have and she’s just not in a mindset to do it tonight and now...

“You did, and we do need to talk about what that means to you and I, to our,” Lena pauses, “friendship,” Lena settles for the term, nodding. “But we are going to put it on hold until you feel better, okay?”

“Thank you,” Kara says relieved. “Our friendship?” Kara says, her voice getting back to what it sounds like, that pleasant melodious tune Lena’s come to treasure. “Do you allow all of your friends to kiss you, Miss Luthor?” Kara adds in a playful tone.

“Nope, just the one,” Lena says with a tinge of red on her cheeks and a bright smile that makes her blush even more noticeable. The memory of the sweet, almost innocent kiss they shared at the end of their last lunch date still as fresh as Kara’s breath after the mint ice cream she had been eating just before leaning in and capturing Lena’s lips with her own. Lena had just bitten her lip for some reason, and Kara apparently couldn’t resist it. She was mortified after, but then Lena leaned in and brought their lips together again for another quick kiss, not wanting Kara to second guess her action. It had been only a few days after Jack, and the fear Lena had of feeling again was washed away by that one gentle locking of lips, and she couldn’t let Kara beat herself for feeling like she had crossed a boundary that wasn’t even there in the first place.

“But are we, I mean, are you okay with-” Kara purses her lips in lieu of finishing the sentence that interrupted Lena’s reminiscing about the previous Sunday’s afternoon.

“Of course, Kara. You already know I am,” Lena reassures her all the same, her thumb tracing Kara’s forehead as she looked down into Kara’s eyes.

“They got to her because of me,” Kara adds somberly, going back to the events of that day.

“And now you’re blaming yourself,” Lena states after a few beats, knowing it would hurt Kara to hear it being said out loud, but it's a question she needs to ask if she's going to help Kara through this.

“How could I not, Lee?” Kara answers slipping in the nickname she’s started using a couple of weeks ago. “Because of what I am, what I’m capable of doing, he got her.”

Lena closes her eyes for a second and lets out a loud breath, “Just like you make conscious decisions to face danger every day, she does the same. It’s not your fault,” she squeezes Kara’s shoulder. “She knows what her job entails, Kara. How would you feel if I told you that I blame myself for Jack dying or for mother using me to commit despicable crimes?”

At that Kara sits down and looks right into Lena's eyes, “It’s not your fault, Beth did that to him, and don’t even get me started on Lillian,” Kara says getting riled up.

“I know that now, you,” Lena says pointing her index finger at her best friend, “Helped me see that. And you need to understand that this applies to you as well, that no one is to blame for what happened to your sister but the man who captured her. Just like Jack and I working on the nano swarm didn’t turn him into a killer or me, for that matter, into one, you being you,” Lena says emphasizing that last word, “Didn’t put your sister inside that tank.” Lena says never taking her eyes away from Kara’s.

“All of these years I’ve been hiding. I’ve been living this persona I crafted in order to fit in. I didn’t use my powers for a long, long time, and the day I finally used them, it was to save my sister, you know. She already worked for the government, and I had no idea,” Kara pauses, her eyes closing in thought. “Rao we’ll have so much paperwork to fill now that it’s all been said out loud between us, you know,” Kara groans.

Lena chuckles and says, “I would imagine.”

“She was so furious when I exposed myself to save her, like I would just sit back and watch that airplane crash,” Kara says getting back on track, “But I finally convinced her that I was done with hiding who I am, I had all these abilities, I was feeling ecstatic I could finally use it to help people and I wouldn’t hide them away anymore.”

“Are we talking about it now, are you sure?” Lena asks to give Kara an out.

“Not in depth, not yet, but it seems so?” Kara answers with a reassuring smile that implies that she’s okay to talk about it; that she’s going only as far as she can handle tonight. “Alex," she continues, "Is my family. I am what I am today because of her. When I got here, she guided me through Earth customs; she’s showed me how to blend in; how to be gentle with my touch; how to protect myself. I had just arrived at this new place after having watched my entire planet be erased from existence; after witnessing my family, my entire race getting extinguished, and suddenly I had all of this new abilities I had no control over. Suddenly I had to hold back on all of my advanced knowledge of science and technology which are years and years ahead of Earth’s by the way, so I could fit in in school-”

“God, I can’t wait to talk about science with you,” Lena interrupts Kara’s monologue and Kara lets out a chuckle and raises her eyebrows in amusement. “Go on, I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes.

“She’s sacrificed so much for me, her entire life. I came in one day and all of that she knew as her life was put aside because of her new alien sister no one could know the truth about. It was hard at the beginning, but soon we started getting along, and she’s become my family, that one person I came to love when I thought I wouldn’t be able to ever have a family again, to love again. So seeing her there inside that tank, and not being able to just find her and get her out of there, it almost destroyed me. I don’t know what I would have done if she didn’t get out of there alive, and all I could think about were her words that day, when I exposed myself to save her from that plane crash, ‘what if people figure out who you are, what you are’, she confronted me after, and the pained look she had on her face, she, she was terrified that something was going to happen to me, and I understand it now,” Kara says that last part with her eyes closed as a deep exhale leaves her nostrils.

Lena grabs Kara’s hands and brings them to her lap. Kara’s reaction had caught Lena by surprise when she arrived at the apartment. She knew Kara wasn’t okay. She didn’t sound okay at all when they spoke on the phone, but Lena had no idea that whatever that had happened had been so traumatic that it would result in such a gut-wrenching reaction from her friend. She already knows Kara risks her life on a daily basis, she is aware that Kara’s secret identity comes with unfathomable dangers, and, in the past, when there have been close calls, Kara has never responded this way. So it all came together when Lena heard it was Alex in danger that day, the person who meant the world to Kara. What didn’t make sense is why Kara has been dealing with all of that aftermath, or actually, why Kara has been repressing all of those feelings alone in her apartment before her arrival.

“Kara, why were you alone?” Lena asks Kara.

“I, I didn’t want to bother you, we already had made plans for Saturday, and you sounded busy, I-”

“No, I don’t mean me,” Lena interrupts Kara. “Why aren’t you with your sister?”

“Oh,” Kara says and purses her lips. “She’s with Maggie, her girlfriend.”

“I see.” Lena ponders.

“It’s okay, Lee, really,” Kara says sensing Lena wasn’t pleased with that answer. “I’m glad she has Maggie, she’s been great to her, I’ve never seen her happier. It’s just that it’s hard sometimes, to share her, but I’ve taken so much away from her already, and I need to learn how to deal with these feelings on my own. She shouldn’t feel bad for spending time with her girlfriend, nor should she be in a position where she needs to choose between the two of us. It’s not a competition, I realized this today as well, and we both, Maggie and I, love her. It’s been an adjustment for Alex and I, we’re still figuring it out,” Kara pauses to look up at Lena, and continues, “It’s been hard to not have unlimited access to her, you know. And I’ve been mostly fine with it, but I almost,” Kara lets out a loud sharp exhale, “She almost died today,” Kara manages to get the words out and Lena squeezes her hands, “And it hit me pretty hard, as you can see,” Kara makes an air gesture with her hand indicating her figure, “Plus, who wants to be with their little sister instead of their significant other after such a traumatic event,” Kara tries to joke.

Lena wrinkles her nose and says, “Okay, I won’t intrude on your relationship with your sister, but I’ll say that I do think the two of you need to spend some time together and talk this through because you clearly are not okay. And, and I need you to promise me that no matter how busy you think I sound, you will never shy away from asking from me what you need. That promise you made me after Jack…that goes both ways, Kara, I’d hoped you knew that," Lena states that last part in a firm yet gentle tone.

“I do,” Kara shoots Lena a smile, and squeezes the hand Lena still has intertwined with hers.

“Oh Rao,” Kara says in a panic and already getting up having just remembered the thoughtfulness of her friend for having brought her favorite comfort foods.

“What is it?” Lena asks startled by the sudden change in atmosphere, worried something has gone wrong and follows Kara’s into the kitchen area.

“The ice cream is probably liquefied by now,” Kara says disappointed, a pout forming on her lips.

Lena rolls her eyes at that and chuckles because leave it to Kara to react so strongly about melted ice cream.

“Darling, it’s just ice cream,” Lena says and she is met with a stunned look from Kara, like she had just made some blasphemous statement.

“Oh, it was mint chocolate chip,” Kara says looking at the label from one of the tubs that's still inside the bag, and she grins mischievously at Lena. “Were you expecting to reenact a special event from the last time we had ice cream, Miss Luthor? Because if I remember correctly,” Kara raises her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side, “You even came back for seconds.”

Lena shakes her head glaring at Kara in both amusement and disbelief. “You’re impossible and very self-assured,” Lena states with her signature single eyebrow raise before adopting a sympathetic tone, “You sounded upset and I know this toothpaste flavor is one of your favorites,” Lena speaks in a bantering tone, bringing up their argument about things that should not taste like you are brushing your teeth when you are eating them.

Then Lena takes a deep breath and answers in a serious tone, “I just, I just wanted to do something nice for you, to show you I am here for you just like you have proven time and time again you have my back.”

“I know,” Kara says softly, “Thank you.”

Kara then closes the distance between them and envelops Lena in a hug.

“We’ll talk about this later, when we revisit that topic we put on hold, about me being who I am and what it means in relation to the two of us, but you are helping me in more ways than you imagine. I, I can’t see my life without you in it anymore, and moving forward, I, I need you to know that you are a priority in my life as well, okay?” Kara feels Lena nodding her head and continues, “That you being here tonight isn’t me settling for second best because I couldn’t be with my sister. I needed, need you as well,” Kara says into Lena’s neck. Since Lena still had her heels on and Kara was just wearing socks, she's taller than Kara, making it possible for them to be close like that, in a new way.

They let each other go after a few seconds, and Kara asks running a hand through her hair, “Could you,” she pauses not really knowing if it was too soon for such a request, but before she could say anything else Lena catches on.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lena says, and Kara shoots a grateful smile in her friend’s direction.

* * *

Later that night, after the absurd amount of potstickers Lena brought has been devoured (by Kara mostly because apparently, _“Having a breakdown leaves you starving, Lena”)_ , and pizza has been ordered and demolished _;_ and tea has been sipped while they watched a few more episodes of One Day at a Time that Kara had paused when Lena arrived, Kara loans Lena a shirt and sweatpants and they get into bed. Lena has her head resting on Kara’s chest, knocked out by sleep, and Kara is almost there as well, when she hears her phone vibrating, alerting her to a new incoming message. Kara picks up the device and sees Alex’s name on the screen.

 **Alex:** Can you come over?

 **Kara:** Alex, is everything okay?

 **Alex:** I don’t like that we were apart after all that’s happened.

 **Kara:** Oh. Me neither.

 **Kara:** Is Maggie with you?

 **Alex:** Yeah, she’s sleeping.

 **Kara:** Good.

 **Kara:** I can’t.

 **Kara:** Come over right now, that is.

 **Alex:** Oh.

 **Kara:** Lena is here…also asleep.

 **Alex:** Oh.

 **Alex:** I mean, are you two together?

 **Kara:** No. Not yet.

 **Kara:** She came over and I didn’t want to be alone, so I asked her to stay, or she ended up offering, really.

 **Alex:** I’m glad you’re not alone.

 **Kara:** Alex, we need to talk about what happened today.

 **Kara:** I know you went through a lot, but I’m not fine.

 **Alex:** I know.

 **Alex:** I’m not fine either.

 **Alex:** Can you come over tomorrow and we’ll make it into a sisters’ day/night?

 **Kara:** I’d like that.

 **Alex:** Okay. Go get some rest.

 **Alex:** I love you.

 **Kara:** I love you.

“’s everything okay?” Lena mumbles into Kara’s chest.

“Yes, it was my sister, she’s not doing so well herself, she wanted me to come over,” Kara says as she traces Lena’s hair.

“Oh,” Lena says trying to get up, “I, I’ll go.”

“I told her I couldn’t tonight, so we’re going to meet tomorrow, just the two of us and we are going to talk and spend some time together,” Kara says holding Lena closer.

“You know… When she asked me to come over, and I looked down at you fast asleep I, I got it,” Kara tells Lena about her realization of just minutes ago.

“You got it?” Lena asks for clarification.

“My sister’s side of things, the relationship side of things. How it must not be easy for her either to balance her close relationship with me and her new relationship with Maggie. I’ve, we've been through all of that today, and when she asked me to come over, I looked down at you, and I _got_ it,” Kara admits, and Lena tightens her hold on Kara in understanding.

Kara knows she would always have Alex as a vital part of her life but, that night, Kara realizes that now she had Lena too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, if you feel like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have their sisters' night the day after Alex is rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovely people! 
> 
> I am blown away by the response I’ve gotten from this story. It was just something I wrote because I was so unsatisfied by the way the episode had ended, and to see so many of you have read and enjoyed it, it’s really incredible. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who left me kudos and bookmarked the story, and a special thank you for everyone who has commented. I can’t express how happy it makes me to read your feedback. I’ll get back to you individually, but, until then, thank you. 
> 
> So, since many of you, through the comments session, have expressed the desire to read about the sisters’ night, I’ve tried my hand at another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this chapter to the sound of Sleeping at Last's "Uranus" and "Light". I would recommend listening to them while reading.

Kara arrives at Alex's apartment just five minutes past five in the afternoon. She had meant to go over to her sister's place earlier, but as soon as J'onn and Lena had left her apartment that morning, she got a call from Snapper that would send her to the other side of town to interview local business owners for a piece that should be up on the website by that evening. Between doing the research, gathering the quotes and writing the article, the day had gone by, and since she has just gotten her job back, Kara wasn't exactly in a position of not taking the assignment.

Kara knocks at the door and waits for her sister to open it. When she doesn't hear any signs of movement from inside the place after a few seconds, Kara starts to panic and looks around to see if it's safe to take off flying in order to enter through the living room window Alex never remembers to lock. That's when she spots a slightly flushed Alex approaching the entrance with her hands full of takeout bags.

"Kara, hey," Alex says in greeting.

"You went into work, didn't you?" Kara says in place of a greeting.

"How did you know?" Alex says as she opens the door, fully aware she has been busted.

"You're way overdressed for someone who just went out to buy food," Kara answers as they enter the place.

"I had some paperwork and a physic eval I had to take care of-" Alex says trying to justify her going against the doctor's order of taking it easy for the next couple of days.

"Which J'onn had cleared you to do it on Monday," Kara cuts her off with a disapproving tone.

"You had to postpone coming here, and Maggie went into work and I wasn't going to just sit here all day. I'm feeling fine, Kara," Alex says with a sigh. "I'm, I'm physically fine. This wasn't anything strenuous. I didn't drive, and I was there only for a few hours, I promise," Alex answers in a soft tone trying to alleviate the tension that seemed to have settled between the sisters.

Kara is staring at Alex from the middle of the living room, sucking on her bottom lip, her chin moving with the faintest of movements that Alex knew all too well was the harbinger for the tears that would soon be falling, so in just a couple of strides Alex crosses the room and throws her arms around Kara in a long overdue hug between the sisters. 

A sob leaves Kara's body followed by the tears she's been trying to keep from falling. Soon she feels wetness rolling down her neck and realizes Alex is crying as well. They stay like that holding each other for dear life, silently crying, letting all the pent-up emotional energy flow away from their bodies through their closeness and their tears that wash away the heaviness they've been carrying on their chest for the past couple of days. That nearness provided by their touch telling them, reassuring them in a tangible way that everything is well.

"I'm sorry," They both say at the same time as they let go off of each other's embrace.

"Alex, you have nothing to apologize for," Kara says softly as Alex gestures to the sofa, a silent request for them to sit.

"But I am sorry, Kar… I'm sorry because I've been where you are now, consumed by guilt and worry and, and this time I wasn't there for you afterward," Alex speaks with contrition evident in her tone.

"I," Kara starts speaking and stops, her hand goes to her temple for a few instants. "I won't say that it was easy to deal with all of it last night because it wasn't. I honestly don't know in what state I would be right now if Lena hadn't shown up at my place last night, Alex. I literally broke down in her arms. Seeing you inside that tank did a number on me, and not being able to spend time with you, my mind didn't have time to catch up with the reality that you are actually okay, and I was in bad shape. I was trying to hold it all in, and… And trying to convince myself that everything was fine," she shakes her head, "But throughout the entire time you were kidnapped, I had to keep going. I had to keep doing what I had to in order to bring you back safely, and it all hit me at once and suddenly I was crumbling down in sobs that I had no control over. I was so terrified I was going to lose you like," Kara can't finish the sentence, her throat closing up and tears filling her eyes as Alex scoots closer to her and wraps her arms around her little sister's frame, bringing her closer, providing her with the reassurance she so clearly still needs.

Kara lays her head on her sister's shoulder, "Like you've lost them," Alex finishes for her, knowing exactly what Kara is talking about. That admission bringing back all the times she has consoled her thirteen-year-old sister, who was filled with grief for the family that she lost, and Alex's heart aches and fresh tears start to stream down her face as well. "I'm so sorry, Kar. I am so so sorry," Alex says and rests her head atop of Kara's.

"I should have gone to yours, or you should have come up here," Alex adds a couple of minutes later breaking the silence they've fallen into.

"I didn't want to intrude on your time with Maggie. She was pretty scared as well. And I didn't want to be needy, I guess. Who wants to be with their sister after a near death experience?" Kara says quietly, once again trying to convince herself that her reasoning is justifiable.

"Kara," Alex says her name as she disentangles them so she can look at Kara's face, "I need you to know that you never, ever will be an intrusion in my life, especially after near death experiences. And your needs will never be an imposition. Understood?" Alex says in a decisive tone.

Kara nods. 

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks.

"I'm feeling better now. I needed this," Kara gestures to the two of them.

"Me too," Alex says. "I wasn't, I wasn't doing okay either, you know. When I texted you about coming here I was, I-" Alex takes a deep breath, "-While I was inside that tank I had a lot of time to think about my life and I was thinking back to that time soon after you came to live with us, when we were already in bed, and I remembered that you insisted your bed stayed in a place where it was possible for you to see the sky from where you were lying down and that one night I could hear you crying as you had your back to me, do you remember that?" Alex asks.

Kara nods and takes her sister's hands into hers, and Alex continues, "I crawled into bed with you and held you trying to make you feel like you weren't alone, and from that moment on there was this shift in our relationship. You weren't just a girl who came to live with us anymore, you were my sister. Someone I cared for deeply, someone I would come to love unconditionally, someone I would always protect. Kara, you watched your entire world coming to an end as you traveled away from it, and I was inside that tank thinking at one point that I wouldn't make it out of there alive and you were going to watch me, you were going to lose," Alex lets out a sob, "Me," she says in a trembling voice, "And all of that came back to me once the adrenaline wore off. That's when I texted you because if I was feeling this way, there was no way you were okay," and Alex starts to cry again.

"It's okay," Kara reassures her, securing her sister in her arms, "It's going to be okay," she adds, caressing her sister's hair.

"I know we've been in dangerous situations more times than we can remember, but this was different this time," Alex says after a few minutes, once her crying had stopped, as she readjusts herself on the couch.

"It does, I feel the same way," Kara says. "It's just, Lena said something about you and me making conscientious decisions of facing these dangerous situations, and I think it feels different this time because, because it's directly linked to our childhood, to us, specifically. It wasn't about my time on Krypton, or the crimes my parents committed, or anything we've faced so far that has led us to perilous situations. It's connected to a time when there wasn't me as Supergirl, it's connected to a time when you weren't a secret agent. It takes us back to a time when it was just us, the Danvers sisters getting to know each other and learning to love each other in a small seaside town. It goes back to a time when I was learning about this world and you were there for me, helping me and guiding me."

"Yes, I agree. This wasn't anything like when I got into that pod to save you or when I was under the black mercy, or when Astra got me, or when I was inside that ship Lillian set up, this was too personal. He stalked me, Kara, and I didn't notice it," Alex finishes the last part exasperated.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. None of us noticed it. Not even Maggie, and you two have been together for months," Kara tries to reassure her sister.

"I know, I know. It's just, it's hard not to," Alex says.

"I know," Kara agrees softly.

"I, uhm, I'll have to attend sessions with the DEO's psychologist," Alex shares with Kara the condition the professional who evaluated her had made if she wanted to get back to work next week.

"I think that's a good thing, Alex," Kara says.

"I think so too. I'm not looking forward to it, but," Alex takes a deep breath, "I had a, um, an episode, that's what the psychologist said it was, earlier today," Alex opens up.

"An episode?" Kara asks not quite sure of what it means.

"Yeah. She, she said she'll know for sure what it is once our sessions start, but she believes it's a stress reaction to the trauma. I was suddenly feeling like the walls of the apartment were closing up on me and I was pacing around it like I was still caged, I couldn't make myself sit or relax," Alex breathes out, "And I started to feel like I couldn't breathe," she takes a deep breath and continues, "That's when I changed and went to the DEO. I couldn't be here anymore alone with too much running through my head."

"Oh, Alex," Kara says and hugs her sister, "What can I do to help you?"

"You're already doing it," Alex says into her sister's neck, and Kara drops a kiss on her sister's head.

"Remember when I let J'onn take the blame for Astra's death because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you?" Alex says softly.

"Yeah," Kara answers.

"I am what I am because of you. Thank you for always having faith in me, and for always having my back," Alex says.

"Of course. Same here," Kara responds and tightens her hold on her sister.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes until Kara's stomach announces itself between them, making them part, the pair of them laughing for the first time that evening.

"Let's feed the beast, shall we," Alex says getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

* * *

They work quietly, Alex taking the containers out of the bags as Kara gathers their drinks and bringing them to the coffee table.

Alex joins her bringing a tray that holds the food containers and settles it on the table.

"So, what should we watch?" Kara asks as she grabs the remote to turn on the TV.

"Something light," Alex says. "What about that new Netflix comedy we've been meaning to watch?"

"One Day at a Time. About that," Kara pauses, "I kind of started it already?" She reveals and scrunches her nose.

"Kara!" Alex mock admonishes her sister. "We were supposed to watch it together."

"I know. I needed something to watch last night and I'm sorry," Kara says with a pout.

"No, don't apologize. It's okay." Alex smiles sadly at her in understanding.

"How many episodes in are you?" Alex asks.

"Nine, I guess," Kara says.

"Nine?" Alex says surprised.

"Yeah. I watched a few, and then Lena got there, and after everything, we watched a few more," Kara explains.

"I won't make you sit through all of that again, so we'll just pick something else?" Alex suggests.

"Oh no, I'll watch it again with you. It's a really great show. There's a character with the same name as you, and the same ego, he's cuter though," Kara jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny," Alex retorts and they both have bright smiles on their faces, the sense of normalcy slowly making its way back to them.

* * *

"Hey, I almost forgot," Alex says as she pauses the episode.

"What?" Kara says in acknowledgment, not moving her head from her sister's shoulder where it's been resting for the last couple of episodes.

"Mom is coming into town tomorrow," Alex says.

"I didn't tell her!" Kara is quick to semi yell while turning her body to look at her sister.

"I know," Alex chuckles at her sister's reaction. "J'onn did."

"J'onn called Eliza?" Kara says surprised.

"Yep, and I got an earful for not having told her myself. That after she spent at least ten minutes making every medical question she could think of and making sure I wasn't deadly injured, that is" Alex tells her sister.

"It does make sense, that he called her," Kara says. "He was pretty shaken up too, Alex. You're his family. We are his family."

"I know. He wasn't happy I came into work today, but he wouldn't leave my side. Well, except when I went to the psych eval," Alex remembers fondly, thinking of how lucky she is to have so many people in her life who loves and cares about her so much.

"He stopped by this morning, at my place." Kara tells Alex. "He had an interesting run-in with Lena, let me tell you that."

"Oh my god," Alex's eyes go wide with that piece of information. "How did it go?"

"It was all good, once she realized he wasn't her mother's goon," Kara cringes at the memory.

"I invited him to come over for dinner tomorrow. Maggie will be here too. You should invite Lena. I'd love to meet her properly. Unless… It's too soon?" Alex asks.

"It's not for me, but maybe it is for her. I'll tell her she's invited, but we still have to talk about a few things and I was hoping to do that tomorrow at our lunch date, but with me coming here in the evening, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to unpause the subject we have on hold when our time together is limited," Kara ponders.

"I thought you two weren't together yet?" Alex quirks an eyebrow.

"Not that, Alex. Rao." Kara throws a pillow at her sister.

"It's just... She's known I'm Supergirl for a long while, but we never really said it out loud until last night and we need to have a conversation about that and... About us," Kara explains.

"Oooh, you'll have some paperwork to fill," Alex teases her sister.

"Don't remind me," Kara groans.

"It's an open invitation. Anytime she feels ready, she's welcome," Alex tells Kara.

"Thank you, Alex."

"Don't mention it. I can see she makes you happy. That, that she's good for you, and if she ever proves me wrong-" Alex is interrupted.

"Don't," Kara speaks in a firm tone, eyebrows raised, index finger pointing at Alex.

Alex just raises both hands in a surrender sign, "I didn't make the rules. There are no promises."

"You're impossible," Kara says and takes the control away from her hand, hitting play on the episode again.

* * *

"Hey, Kar," Alex says softly when they are already in bed later that night.

"Hmmm," Kara says drowsily.

"Can we make a deal?"

"Sure."

"If, when," Alex reconsiders, "Something like this happens again, can it be implied that we're all going to camp out in my living room afterward and watch movies and eat ice cream until we pass out?"

"Deal," Kara says with a weak nod, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. She can abide by those terms.

They are still navigating through these new aspects and dynamics in their relationship, but the most important thing they've always known. It's what makes them who they are now, it's what has been proven time and time again that it's unchangeable, it's the fact that they are the Danvers sisters and nothing could shatter their bond, love and care for one another.

* * *

The next morning, Kara is roused from sleep by Alex basically throwing her phone at her face.

"What the hell, Alex?" It's what Kara says in lieu of a good morning.

"Make it stop, there's probably a million notifications coming in there. I honestly don't know how someone with super hearing can sleep through all of that buzzing," Alex mumbles as Kara sits up on the bed to check her phone.

"Alex, don't exaggerate. There are only three messages here."

"To my sleeping self, it was like a million," Alex says as she buries her face in the pillow trying to go back to sleep.

Kara opens the messages, all from Lena she notices it, and a smile spreads on her face. The annoyance of being rudely woken up being washed away by the sight of those four letters that has been occupying her mind for the better part of her days and nights.

 

 **Lena [09:54]:**  Good morning, Kara. I hope everything went well with your sister. I just wanted to know if we are still on for today?

 **Lena [09:54]:**  It's okay if you want to postpone so you can spend more time with her.

 **Lena [09:55]:**  TTYL xx (Did I use this correctly?)

 

Kara snorts when she reads the last of the messages. She's been teaching Lena about texting lingo and apparently, her adorable genius friend has picked up on a few things.

 

 **Kara [09:57]**  Yes, Ms. Luthor, you've used it correctly. *grinning face emoji* Also, a good morning to you as well. xx

 **Kara [09:57]:**  No way I'm postponing it.

 **Kara [09:57]:**  I was just thinking if maybe we could transfer the location and meet at one of our places instead?

 **Kara [09:58]:**  I was hoping we could talk and it would be wiser if it wasn't in a place where anyone could hear us.

 

 **Lena [09:59]:**  Absolutely. I agree.

 **Lena [09:59]:**  Meet me at my place in say, two hours?

 **Lena [09:59]:**  I'll take care of the food. You just bring your charming self over.

 

 **Kara [10:00]:** Deal.

 **Kara [10:00]:**  And aren't we a flirt this morning. *heart eyes emoji*

 **Kara [10:00]:**  I like it. I like that we can openly be like this now.

 

 **Lena [10:01]:**  Me too.

 **Lena [10:01]:**  I'll see you soon. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to include Kara and Lena's date here because I wanted this part to be focused on the sisters, but I could be persuaded to add another chapter featuring their afternoon. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you've just read. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have their afternoon/talk/date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovely people.
> 
> Here it is, as some of you requested, the third chapter, featuring their afternoon/talk/date.
> 
> It got quite a bit extensive in comparison to the previous ones, but I'm hoping you won't mind? I thought about breaking it into two installments, but I think it works better if it wasn't interrupted, just like their talk/afternoon/date featured here.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments (I promise I'll get back to you, soon)! They made my week. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one as well!

Two hours later, almost to the dot, Kara is holding a bouquet of pink, yellow and orange flowers inside the private elevator that would take her to Lena's penthouse.

"Knock, knock," Kara says when the elevator stops at Lena's floor and she is faced with an ajar door.

"Kara, hi," Lena says in greeting, walking up to her friend.

"Hey, Lena," Kara greets going for a hug.

"These are beautiful, Kara. Thank you," Lena compliments the arrangement of flowers Kara has just gifted her. A contagious smile on her face as she turns around and starts walking towards the living room to deposit the vase she was just gifted with on the coffee table before she takes a seat on the couch.

"Our food should be here in about," Lena checks her watch, "Forty minutes. Hector is bringing it over. I stopped by that French restaurant you liked and pulled a few strings with the chef, so he would prepare something for us. Seeing as they don't prepare food to go," Lena says from her place on the sofa. Her back is to the arm rest, and both of her bare feet are off the ground, her legs tucked beside her bottom.

"Oh you definitely are my favorite," Kara replies with a pleased smile next to Lena. Their knees are touching, with Kara perched on one of her legs while the other allows for her foot to rest on the floor.

Their closeness is a reflection of their relationship's progress. When in the beginning they used to sit on opposite sides of the couch, for a while now they've started to always fall on the cushions as close to each other as friendly possible, always managing to have at least a bit of physical contact during their interactions.

"I bet you say that to everyone who feeds you," Lena says with a roll of her eyes and a laugh.

"First, mean. Second, I'll have you know that I only say this to beautiful green-eyed women who happen to be gigantic nerds, and about this tall," Kara sticks her arm up to allude to what supposedly is Lena's height, "With dark hair, a dazzling smile, a regal posture, and the biggest of the hearts. I think you might have even met her," she concludes with an enigmatic expression, the glint in her eyes betraying her attempt at mystery.

"And you call  _me_  a flirt," Lena retorts with a snort.

"Well, you  _are_ ," Kara teases back.

Lena chuckles and asks, putting their banter aside, adopting a more serious tone, "How are you?"

"I'm, I'm good. Having you with me, your support, and spending time with my sister last night is exactly what I needed," Kara smiles. "Thank you, Lee."

"I'm here for you. Always," Lena says with a short nod, reinforcing their promise to each other. "And how is your sister?"

"She's," Kara adjusts her glasses, "She's going to be okay," Kara lets out a small sigh. "Alex, she's experiencing some stress response due to the trauma, so it's going to take a while for things to go back to normal for her, but she's already sought help, so she's going to be okay."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lena's asks. "There's this really great doctor I went to for a while, after the entire ordeal with Lex. Her practice is in Metropolis, but I'm sure I could talk to her and make arrangements for your sister, if she needs."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'll talk to her about your offer, but she's told me she's made appointments with the DEO psychologist, so she'll probably stick with that, but thank you," Kara speaks with a smile, grateful Alex has another person on her side now.

"Good. Good. If she needs anything, anything at all," Lena emphasizes, "You just say the word, okay?"

"Thank you, Lena."

"DEO? What does that stand for? I'm sure it's not some texting lingo we haven't covered yet?" Lena asks curiously, bringing up the lessons Kara has been teaching her about texting lingo and slang.

"Hah no. Definitely not," Kara says chuckling. "Department of Extraterrestrial Operations."

"You work there," Lena states.

"Yes."

"And your sister... J'onn."

"Yes."

"Have you been working with the government ever since you arrived on Earth or ever since you've become Supergirl?" Lena inquires.

"Ever since I've became Supergirl. I didn't even know it existed until I came out as Supergirl. My foster father, Jeremiah, he worked for them, and my sister was recruited by J'onn a few years ago."

"Who knows about you?" Lena asks wanting to know how many people besides her knows about Kara's secret identity, how many people are allowed to see Kara as she is.

"You, my family, a couple of friends and the people of the DEO. Not all of them though, or maybe all of them because I'm pretty sure my sister yelled out my name during a particularly dangerous mission," Kara says, leaving out the part that the mission had been the one to rescue Lena from her mother. Kara doesn't want her friend to feel guilty or responsible in case something happens to Kara because of that slip. "And I'm pretty sure Cat Grant knows as well, and Lillian."

Upon hearing her mother's name Lena's eyes go wide. "My mother knows?"

"Yeah. She, umm, she works with someone who used to be a DEO agent. Henshaw?" Kara pauses to make sure Lena remembers the name. When she sees recognition on Lena's features she continues, "And I'm sure he's told her. When speaking to me she's never referred to me by my name, but seeing as she works with him, I'm inclined to believe she knows," Kara explains.

Lena nods, a gloomy look on her face.

"When did you know?" Kara asks trying to change the direction of the conversation to a lighter take.

"Instantly," Lena answers with a grin and bright eyes, an expression completely different from just a few seconds ago.

"I don't believe you," Kara says shaking her head in mock indignation.

"Okay, not instantly, then" Lena raises both hands in a surrender sign. "But you walking into my office alongside a one Mr. Kent also known as Man of Steel didn't help your cover."

"Of course you know Clark is Superman. I forget sometimes he and Lex used to be best friends," Kara speaks with a puzzled expression.

"That's not how I know about him, actually. I mean, I had a suspicion, because of how their friendship ended. It was ugly, and soon after my brother started to publicly go after Superman, I kind of put two and two together. My brother kept files on him, so when I had access to all of those records, I knew for sure," Lena reveals.

"Do you still have these files?"

"No," Lena says in a firm tone, shaking her head, "I've destroyed all of them."

"Did they have anything on me?" Kara asks.

"There was this section where Lex mentioned he suspected Mr. Kent wasn't the only one who had survived your planet's demise, but there wasn't anything more, and if there was, it would have been destroyed by now alongside everything else," Lena tries to reassure Kara she has nothing to fear about these files maybe being exposed someday.

"Thank you," Kara says. "But you didn't answer me, how did you come to the conclusion I am Supergirl? Clearly, it wasn't because of your device," Kara asks tilting her head to the side in curiosity, eyes squinted and lips pursed.

"That one wasn't working how it should," Lena reveals with a grin.

"You were playing me!" Kara exclaims pretending to be exasperated.

"Busted," Lena says and they both laugh.

"But seriously, how?" Kara asks.

"I suspected when you walked into my office with your cousin. You didn't tell me you were related, of course, but you were not a reporter by then and there you were with him like a unit prodding me with questions about my whereabouts like a detective work. Then you made that remark about Supergirl being there to save the venture as well, and then I was almost sure you were her. Well, you. But the moment I knew without a doubt it was when you said you had flown to my office on a bus. Kara that was," Lena laughs shaking her head in amusement at the memory, "It took everything in me to not to react to that."

"You laugh, but I almost panicked. I honestly don't know how I would've come out of that if you had reacted. From day one you've made me all flustered, it was very confusing. I didn't know what it was back then, but now…" Kara lets the silence and her eyes searching for Lena's fill in the blanks.

"Now you know," Lena says in an almost shy tone, a small bite to her lower lip.

"Now I know," Kara echoes, almost whispering, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looks into Lena's eyes she finds the same feelings reflected there.

"Also," Lena continues, ending their staring contest, "Your smile. The way you smile at me, and this scar you have right," Lena leans her body forward and lifts her hand so she can trace the place she's referring to, "Here," she says as her thumb caresses Kara's scar, just above her left eye. "They are also your biggest tells, but that only comes about for people who interacts closely with you and your secret identity, I guess. There's also the way you say my name, this mellifluous tone you use in each vowel, even when you are trying to go for a more severe attitude, as Supergirl, you never transfer that to my name," Lena says looking into Kara's eyes, where they stay enraptured by each other's gaze for a few seconds. This tension they've become too familiar with in the last few months making its way between them.

"Oh, and just last night it came to me about that time in court, when your sister was there as well and we were hiding and the room was cleared except for us and Metallo and my mother?" When Kara nods she continues, "When they left the premises your sister signaled for you to go, that was  _very_  telling. You both really need to work on your subtlety," Lena raises an eyebrow.

"Apparently," Kara says dramatically.

"So you are really okay with me being Supergirl?" Kara asks.

Lena grabs both of Kara's hands into hers. "We would not be here like this, having this conversation if I wasn't. I am really okay with you  _also_  being Supergirl. Kara, you are my hero, I've told you that. I respect Supergirl. I admire Supergirl. I've been doing anything in my power to help Supergirl, but  _you_  are the one I've fallen for. Your compassion, your willingness, your big heart, your smile that brightens up my day, the sight of you walking into my office, that little groan you let out when you are frustrated, your texts and phone calls, your sense of justice, your need to seek out the truth, your trust in me and in my ability to be good and do better, your friendship, you believing in me when no one else would. What you can do as Supergirl is just another facet of yourself. To me, it doesn't define you. If you lost all of your powers tomorrow, the person I've fallen for would still be here," Lena squeezes Kara's hands and gives her a soft smile, her eyes shimmering, reflecting everything she had just said.

"Lee," Kara lets out a deep exhale. "Come here," Kara says in a soft, reverent tone, not being able to put into words how grateful and relieved she is to hear what Lena has just said about her.

She loves her friends, she loves her family, and she knows without a shadow of a doubt they love her right back. But more often than not, they see her as Supergirl first, as what she can do with her abilities when she's wearing her costume. Everyone in her life, with the exception of her sister, sees her as Supergirl first. Winn, who used to even be in love with her before finding out about her abilities, once he's found out, he has come to see her under a different light. Her foster parents have been chosen by Clark because they knew how to deal with her abilities. The reason James has come into her life is that Clark pointed him towards her. J'onn has met her because she's an alien, because Jeremiah has asked him to look after her.

She loves them, they are her friends, her family, but that doesn't mean that she doesn’t miss being seen as Kara first. Kal-el had been just a baby when he was sent to Earth and he didn't experience Krypton, he didn't know a life under the red sun. Even her aunt, Astra, her last real link to Krypton, seemed to have forgotten about their time there as a family. And when Lena voices one of her biggest inner turmoils, it cements something in her, something she's been telling herself for all of these months she's gotten to know Lena.

Lena leans forward and they encircle their arms around each other at the same time, Kara buries her face just below Lena's jaw. Lena's lips press gently on Kara's temple. One of Lena's hands cradles Kara's head, her thumb caressing the side of her face.

They stay like that for a few seconds, just relishing in their physical contact, enhancing the reassurance that Lena's words have brought.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew, early on? I mean, after a while we just weren't saying it out loud, but why didn't you ever bring it up?" Kara asks as she extricates herself from Lena.

"I dropped hints in hope that you'd be reassured that I knew and that I was okay with it. I, I didn't bring it up because even though I figured it out, that was your secret to tell, and when you were ready I knew you would tell me," Lena admits.

"You're an amazing friend," Kara interlocks their fingers and positions the hand she's just grabbed on her thigh. "I've wanted to tell you. So. Many. Times. I have only told my secret to one other person. All the others they've always known or they've found out for one reason or another," Kara shrugs. "When it's just you and me, I'm not Supergirl, I'm Kara. And everything you said just now about me, that's, that means the world to me," Kara says playing with their fingers.

"When I was on Krypton I didn't have any of these powers, I was simply Kara. Supergirl is something I can do, and Kara, Kara is who I am, and you've always seen me like me, and I just, I just didn't want to risk losing this, what we have, and that's the only reason I didn't tell you sooner," Kara confesses.

"You won't," Lena says squeezing the hand she has intertwined with Kara's.

"I know," Kara smiles at her, their eyes locking.

They are interrupted by Lena's phone beeping alerting her to a new text. She grabs the device from her back pocket and checks it, "It's Hector, our food is here."

"Oh good, because I'm starving," Kara declares and Lena laughs as she quickly answers the text telling her assistant he could come up.

"Of course you are," Lena says as she gets up to walk towards the entrance. She's just pushing the door open as the elevator slides open and she greets the assistant on call as she takes the items from him.

"Thank you, Hector," she says with a polite smile. "You can go home now and have the rest of the weekend to yourself," Lena tells him and he thanks her. "See you on Monday," Lena says just before the door slides closed and the elevator begins its descent. When she walks back into the living area, she spots Kara by the dining table on the adjacent space and is met with a set table, and a smiling Kara standing next to it, waiting for her.

"You super sped your way into arranging this, didn't you?" Lena asks amusedly.

"Maybe?" Kara answers impishly.

"I  _should_  get used to it now, I suppose," Lena chuckles while shaking her head.

"You definitely should," Kara encourages in a serious playful tone.

"So, I've ordered food for three people," Lena says as she deposits the paper bags on the table.

"Lena!"

"What? I know you need a higher calorie intake, Kara. I don't want you feeling self-conscious in front of me and only eating the amount that  _I_  would need. It's just food, and your metabolism isn't the same as mine. I actually think it's fascinating," she says as she takes the styrofoam containers out of the packages and places them on the table.

"What is all this, I thought you ordered food from a French restaurant?" Kara says as she peeks into one of the containers.

"Well, this was all prepared in a French restaurant kitchen, and it was all cooked by a French chef, who was so offended by my request, let me tell you. But I promised him I'd have my next businesses lunches and dinners at his place, so he begrudgingly accepted to prepare this for us," Lena explains. "Have you ever had burgers and fries that were prepared from scratch by a French chef before, Kara?" Lena asks enthusiastically.

"You're the best," Kara's eyes are sparkling and she has a smile so bright Lena thinks she would be able to taste the happiness there if she were to join their lips in that moment.

Lena pours them the iced hibiscus tea she prepared earlier and which Kara had retrieved from the fridge, as Kara fills their plates.

When Kara first bites into the burger, she lets an almost sinful moan that makes Lena stop mid-bite to look at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Lena says with a chuckle. "I wasn't sure if a gourmet burger would be appreciated by a junk food connoisseur such as you," she jokes.

"Oh, it definitely is. This is, this is something else," Kara says in appreciation for the food.

"There's also a salad I asked him to prepare, if you noticed," Lena says with a quirk of her eyebrows. "So it would make me immensely happy if you would give it a try, please? Because as much as I understand your body works differently than our's mere earthlings, I would think you need nutrients from fresh food as well, and burgers are not the best option for that," Lena reasons.

"As long as it's not like that kale salad or that green concoction you made me drink on our previous date," Kara bargains.

"It's not. I did promise you there would be no kale this time," Lena says.

"Okay, who am I to deny you the feeling of happiness then," Kara relents.

"You're incorrigible," Lena shakes her head trying not to laugh. "And thank you."

* * *

So, how old were you when you came to Earth?" Lena breaks the comfortable silence they had fallen into, with them having their mouths occupied with their food for the past couple of minutes.

"13," Kara mumbles between bites.

"You've been here for…" Lena encourages her to continue.

"13 years, but I was in the phantom zone for 24 before coming here," Kara answers already anticipating the questions that would follow.

"Phantom zone?" Lena questions with a frown.

"Yeah, it's a place where time is frozen. Anyone who gets trapped in there doesn't age or see the time pass, really. It was like I was in this perpetual state of sleeping while there. When Krypton exploded, its debris knocked my pod to that region, and I stayed there for 24 years before finally arriving on Earth," Kara summarizes the region she had been stuck on for almost half of her life, if she was going to count it literally.

"So you are actually 50 years old?" Lena's eyes widen in disbelief.

"When you put it  _that_  way," Kara answers, bracing herself for the teasing that she knows Lena wouldn't miss the opportunity to engage on.

"I didn't peg you for a cougar, Miss Danvers. Or should I call you Mrs. from now on?" Lena says with laughter in her voice and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I'm not telling you anything else, if you keep that up." Kara tries to seem annoyed by the comment and failing miserably.

"But seriously now, do you not remember that time you spent there at all?" Lena asks with concern.

"No, it was like I've never been there, honestly." Kara reassures her, and Lena nods in acquiescence.

"What are your parents' names?" Lena asks.

"My mother's name was Alura and my father's was Zor-El. He was a scientist, and my mother was a-"

Lena interrupts her, "Sort of a lawyer."

"You remember," Kara states pleased.

"Of course I remember," Lena smiles. "Any siblings?"

"Krypton had natality control, so no. Alex is my only sibling." Kara answers.

"How did you get placed with the Danvers?"

"My foster parents, Jeremiah and Eliza, they are both scientists. They've helped Kal, Clark, better understand his alien physiology and to better control his powers. So when my pod landed, Clark detected its arrival and took me to them. They are nice people, and they already had a teenage daughter, so my cousin thought I'd be better off with them. I'm glad he took me there," Kara tells Lena.

"They seem like the perfect fit for you," Lena says softly and smiles fondly, happy that Kara didn't have the same fate as her. Obviously Lena didn't have the same experiences as her, she didn't lose her planet, she wasn't sent to another one, but she did know what it was like to suddenly not have the family she's always known, she did know what it feels like to be taken to a completely strange place, to have to learn how to fit in, in some way.

"They are," Kara says. "There's something I should also tell you, about my foster father," Kara adds and Lena hums signaling for her to keep going.

"He, umm, for the longest time we thought he was dead, but, umm, recently we've found out that he's been… That he has been under Cadmus' reins," Kara stutters as she speaks, knowing it would hurt Lena to learn about that.

"Oh Kara," Lena says bowing her head a little. "I am so sorry for all the trials my family has put yours under," she says looking at Kara now.

"Lena," Kara grabs her hand, "Don't ever apologize to me for your mother and brother's wrongdoings. Those have nothing to do with you. Do you really think we'd be here, this close, completely exposed to one another, if I thought otherwise?" Kara says.

"I know," Lena nods with a weak smile, her thumb caressing Kara's hand.

"Good. And I'll tell you again and again and again until you really believe it, okay?" Kara says.

"Okay," Lena speaks and brings Kara's hand to her lips.

"How did he end up with Cadmus?"

"He went on a DEO mission with Hank Henshaw, your mother's thug. Henshaw was the DEO director at the time, and he had ordered a mission to kill J'onn, who is a Martian. The last one of his kind. Jeremiah was on that mission and J'onn saved his life. Jeremiah tried to convince Henshaw that J'onn wasn't a threat, Henshaw didn't listen, he got into a physical fight with Jeremiah and Henshaw ended up falling from a cliff, but not before he had impaled a knife in Jeremiah. J'onn promised Jeremiah he would look after Alex and I, that he would keep an eye on us, so he assumed Henshaw's identity and that's it. Jeremiah was rescued just like Henshaw, and Lillian threatened to hurt my sister and me to make Jeremiah work on a way to revive Henshaw and the rest you already know," Kara explains.

"Kara, that's, I don't even know what to say," Lena mutters.

"And, umm, there's something else," Kara says softly.

"Can we, can we move this back to the couch?" Lena asks, seeing as they have already finished their food.

Kara nods, "I think that's a great idea, actually." She then starts to get up without letting go of the hand Lena has claimed, pulling her friend with her as she guides them back to the couch.

Kara takes a seat with her back to the armrest with both legs splayed on the couch, propped in front of her and she pulls Lena down as she makes room for Lena to adjust herself between her legs, and to rest her back on Kara's front. Lena's head falls back to lay on Kara's shoulder, and Kara's arms encircle her, their hands linking in front of them on Lena's stomach.

"This is better," Lena says, allowing her body to mold into Kara's, making the both of them relax into each other.

"Mmmm, I agree," Kara says. "You ready to continue?" Kara asks to check if Lena is ready to resume their conversation, aware of the unspoken break Lena has asked for when she suggested they moved to the couch.

"Yes, you were saying there was something else?"

"Yeah," Kara picks up where they had stopped. "The virus you destroyed, the one that could have killed the entire alien population on Earth, it was created by my father."

"Jeremiah?" Lena asks surprised, tilting her head so she could glance up at Kara's face.

"No. My biological father," Kara answers with a sad, rueful tone.

"I don't understand," Lena states in a perplexed manner.

"Have you ever read in Lex's files about a place called the Fortress of Solitude?" Kara asks.

"No, I don't think so. At least not with that nomenclature," Lena answers.

"It's a place Clark uses for solace, and where all the information Kryptonians have ever gathered are stored in an artificial intelligence database. When Lillian kidnapped me, she extracted my blood and used it in order to have access to the Fortress and to collect the formula to the virus my dad had designed back on Krypton to eliminate all life that didn't share our DNA, in case of an invasion." Kara explains, hurt evident in her voice.

"Kara," Lena says sadly, squeezing her hand.

"See, my family is not that different from yours. Their visions on aliens are very similar one could even say. But you and I… We are doing everything in our power to make the world a better place, to change people's lives for the better. So, when I say you are not responsible for your family's transgressions-"

Lena interrupts her, "You say it because you know what it feels like to bear this guilt and responsibility."

"I do," Kara says somberly.

"I, umm, I have something I need to tell you as well, and," Lena says and falls silent.

"What is it, Lee? You know you can tell me anything," Kara squeezes her hand, and starts to trace soothing patterns on Lena's palm.

"I know, it's just," Lena exhales sharply, and says it practically in one breath, "I am a Luthor by blood."

"What?" Kara can't help the surprise in her tone.

"When my mother broke me out of jail and kidnapped me, she told me I am Lionel's biological daughter. He had an affair with my biological mother, and when she passed away he and my mother, Lillian, adopted me. I didn't believe her at first, but Lex's vault was programmed to be opened only by Luthor DNA and that's why my mother sought me out, so she could access my brother's vault. And when I refused to cooperate, that partner of hers, the one who looks just like J'onn, he grabbed my hand and forced it into the scanner and it worked. I still didn't want to believe it, so I tested my blood, and it was there clear as water. Then I tested it again and I got the same result. I haven't told this to anyone." Lena confesses.

"Lee," Kara says gently. "This doesn't change anything. If anything, it reinforces that blood, DNA, has nothing on what a person will become. You are good, you are caring, and anyone who doesn't see this by now is blind. You have chosen, forged your own path," Kara says disentangling their hands and bringing her own to Lena's shoulder and firmly pressing the muscles there in comfort and moving them forward to wrap them around Lena's torso, hugging her from behind.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life," Lena tells her. "Against all odds, you walked right into my office and it's like everything fell into place," Lena tells Kara, and Kara rests her head atop of Lena's.

"You and I, umm, are we in a place where we can kiss at any time?" Lena asks after silence falls upon them for a few seconds.

"Who do you think I am, Miss Luthor? I require at least a couple of dates first," Kara says teasingly, pressing Lena's body further into hers, and coming to rest her chin on Lena's shoulder.

"Well, technically, this would be our second date if the way last Sunday's lunch ended is any indication. And to answer your question, I think you are someone who was jealous of my teeth biting into my own lip so you went and did something about it," Lena states in a playful tone, bringing back the memories of what had turned out to be their first official date, in her books, at least.

"You, Lena Luthor," Kara says lifting her head from where it rested on Lena's shoulder and guiding Lena's face to look up at her. "Are a tease, biting your lip at every opportunity. And I have nothing to say in my defense, it seems," she says with a laugh when she sees Lena raising an eyebrow and doing exactly what prompted her to kiss her friend the previous Sunday. "To answer your question, I am… In that place… If you are."

"Good. Because I really, really, want to kiss you right now," Lena says as she gets out of Kara's embrace so she can reposition her upper body in a way that allows for her to look at Kara. Her eyes then searching Kara's for any signs of reluctance.

"I won't object to that," Kara's says before licking her lips, her eyes traveling from Lena's eyes to her mouth.

Lena then leans forward and joins their lips, their eyes closing before their mouths connect. Lena's hands go to Kara's face, gently caressing her cheeks and jaw. Kara's right-hand travels to Lena's waist, securing her there as her other hand rests on the space where Lena's neck meets her shoulder. They stay like that for a few seconds, their mouths moving leisurely, allowing one another to taste the other's lips. When they part with a content sigh, there is a gleam in their eyes, reflecting the bliss of the moment they have just shared.

"I've been dying to do this again," Kara admits grinning.

"Me too. I'm glad we agree on that," Lena says with a grin of her own, and then she pecks Kara's lips.

"So we're doing this," Kara says.

"I hope so," Lena is quick to say.

"This won't be easy," Kara arguments.

"Is anything ever?" Lena points out.

"We'll have to be so careful, especially when I'm Supergirl. We can't slip-up to Lena and Kara, that would be a PR disaster, and it would increase the chances of my real identity being revealed to the world. Not to mention the added risk it would bring to you," Kara voices her fears.

"I have thought about that as well," Lena says. "With being careful with what we talk about around my drivers, assistants, and personnel… We'll have to be careful at the office as well, with your visits in your costume. We can't risk them walking in on Supergirl and I making out or in a situation that would implicate I would be cheating on my journalist girlfriend with National City's superhero," Lena remarks.

"You've thought about making out with me in your office?" Kara teases.

"That's what you took out of what I've just said?" Lena says shaking her head in amusement, not at all surprised by what Kara has chosen to focus on.

"Well, that and… Girlfriend, huh?" Kara wiggles her eyebrows, a smirk stamping her face.

"You're impossible," Lena rolls her eyes.

"I'm just recapping what you said," Kara clarifies.

"Well, I realize we haven't gotten to that part yet of our talk, but that's where I hope this conversation will lead us?" Lena says with a tinge of shyness coming through.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, if you'll have me," Kara declares happily, eyes glistening and her index finger coming up to stroke Lena's jaw.

"You have no idea how much I want that," Lena says leaning into Kara's hand.

"I think I might have a tiny notion," Kara says guiding Lena's face close to hers and then joining their lips again. Both women get lost in each other. This kiss a bit more urgent than the previous ones they've shared until then. They part after a few seconds, their foreheads resting against one another's, their noses brushing. They both let out an exhale at the same time which makes them giggle.

"Rao, you're so beautiful," Kara says, her breath caressing Lena's lips.

Lena withdraws a little from Kara and brings her hands up and runs her thumbs through Kara's eyebrows, cheekbones, and makes its way to Kara's chin with her index fingers softly caressing the side of Kara's face, stopping when they reach Kara's jaw, and she then touches her lips to Kara's in an ever so gentle brush, keeping their mouths pressed to each other for a few seconds, their breaths mingling. When they part, Kara encircles her arms around Lena bringing their torsos closer together, both of them trying to reposition themselves on the couch, with Kara scooting down, and Lena laying on top of her, their chests pressed against each other's, their legs entwined.

"We'll have to be careful here as well, on some days at least," Lena says after a few moments of them just holding each other. "Mario, my housekeeper, he's over every Monday and Thursday. He's here before I leave for work, so you'll have to be mindful of him if you are here in those days. If you need to do Super work early in the morning, you'll have to change somewhere else, and if you stop by, it'll have to be as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl." Lena explains.

"Okay," Kara says softly, her hand running up and down on Lena's back.

"He doesn't have access to my panic room, though, and he only goes into my bedroom when I'm not home, so if you want to keep a spare suit in the panic room, you may," Lena offers.

"That would be helpful," Kara ponders.

"I'll upload your palm print to the safe room system, so you'll have access to it as well," Lena says.

"Thank you."

"No one other than you have free access to come up to my apartment at all times, not even my assistants, so on the other days, it'll be just me and you," Lena points out.

"I've just realized I've never been here as Supergirl," Kara says. "But I suppose that's going to change soon."

"The balcony door is already set to recognize your palm print, much like the elevator," Lena tells her.

"I love that I'm dating a high-tech aficionado genius," Kara says amused.

"You're a dork. And I love that now I can do this at any time you say something like that," Lena raises up her head from where it rests on Kara's shoulder and kisses the corner of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Oh that's another perk too," Kara says with a grin.

"What are you doing tonight?" Lena asks into Kara's neck.

"Yeah, I've been looking for an opening to bring that up."

"It sounds ominous," Lena says holding her head up to look at Kara's face.

"I hope it's not," Kara chuckles and starts to stroke Lena's hair. "So, after the entire ordeal with my sister, J'onn called my foster mom, and long story short, she's coming into town today. Her plane must have landed already, actually, and my sister is having a family dinner at her place tonight, and she has invited you as well," Kara speaks without taking a breath.

"Kara, darling, breathe." Lena says.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want you feeling pressured into going, but at the same time, I'd love if you did go," Kara tells her nervously.

"I'll go."

"You will?"

"Of course. If you're sure it's something that  _you_  are ready for?" Lena checks.

"I am. I would love for you to meet my family as my girlfriend," Kara says.

"Okay, then. It's just that I was afraid it might be too soon, so I needed to make sure you were really comfortable with it," Lena explains.

"We've been  _best_  friends for months, Lee. We pretty much know everything that really matters about the other. We've just started dating, sure, but we're not strangers to each other," Kara speaks softly voicing what she herself has contemplated on when her sister had extended the invitation to Lena.

"So, I think we can't really pace ourselves thinking it's too soon or too fast for some steps or milestones because we didn't start hanging out just two weeks or even a month ago. So we'll just keep being honest with each other and keep communicating and we'll evolve as a couple by taking whatever steps feel natural and comfortable in no particular or socially expected order. And what we are, what we have here, it's not something fleeting, I  _am_  in love with you," Kara says the last part with awe in her voice, one arm securing Lena to her, and her other hand tracing the side of Lena's face.

"And I'm in love with  _you_ ," Lena states tightening her hold on Kara, nuzzling into her neck.

"You are very wise, you know," Lena says.

"I think so too," Kara says cockily.

"It must be your old age," Lena retorts.

"Leeena. You'll never let that one go, huh?" Kara says pouting, faking annoyance.

"Never," Lena says in a serious playful tone, dropping a kiss on Kara's collarbone.

"Who will be there?" Lena asks wanting to know in advance who exactly the term family entails.

"My foster mom and Alex, of course. Maggie, my sister's girlfriend-"

"Who arrested me, how could I have forgotten," Lena interrupts Kara, her tone implying that it's all fine though.

"Lee," Kara says gently wanting to make sure Lena is really okay.

"It's fine, Kara, really. I just think it's kind of comical, well, now that's all water under the bridge, that is, that in a city this big your sister's girlfriend is the one who arrested me," Lena tells her.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kara says remembering she almost got into an argument with Maggie because of that. Before she came to her senses realizing the detective was only doing her job and following the evidence at hand.

"Anyone else?" Lena gets them back on track about Alex's guest list.

"Winn might end up showing up, if it's a slow night. Alex texted me on my way over here to tell me he might join us. She thinks you and Winn will become fast friends," Kara says with a chuckle.

"He's the one who helped me set the device at the gala, right?" Kara nods. "I can see why your sister would think that, he's smart," Lena says.

"Hah, he'll be ecstatic to learn you said that about him. He's a fan," Kara tells Lena.

"If Winn is invited, James would be as well, but from what I gathered he will be busy tonight," Kara decides to not tell Lena yet about James' secret identity. Even though she's not sure how long she'll be able to keep that piece of information from Lena, seeing she'll be a constant presence in their lives from now on, but she thinks she should talk to James first since it's not her secret to tell.

"And J'onn will be there as well. He's like a surrogate father figure to us ever since Alex and I started working for the DEO. He's made that promise to Jeremiah that he would look after us, back when Jeremiah was supposedly dead, when he saved J'onn's life, and he's faithful to that," Kara says.

"Kara," Lena speaks alarmed, lifting her head to look at her girlfriend. "You are telling me that someone who is a father figure to you, a crucial detail you left out yesterday, has looked into my mind?" Lena says in a panicky tone, remembering the day before when J'onn stopped by to check if Kara was okay, the morning after she had spent the night consoling her now girlfriend.

* * *

_Friday morning starts with Lena and Kara in the same positions they had fallen asleep the night before, with Lena resting her head on Kara's chest, both women holding each other like they've been doing that for years. Only it was the first time they had spent the night with each other, the first time they had shared a bed, and it should feel awkward, or foreign, but instead, it felt comfortable, familiar, like they were exactly where they were supposed to be._

_Lena is the first to wake up, her bladder screaming at her for being neglected for hours, and as she tries as gently as possible to extricate herself from Kara's arms, she feels Kara's hold on her tighten, a soft hum leaving the other's woman's lips._

" _Where are you going?" Lena hears Kara say._

" _To the bathroom, my bladder has been protesting for quite some time," Lena says as she reluctantly manages to escape Kara's soft, warm embrace._

" _I should get up as well, I need to stop by CatCo before heading to my sister's," Kara speaks loud enough from the bed so Lena can hear her from the bathroom._

_When Lena emerges after relieving herself and freshening up, Kara is in the kitchen already making coffee, putting bread on the toaster and scrambling some eggs in a pan._

" _How are you feeling?" Lena asks as she takes a seat at the breakfast table._

_Kara turns around with a soft smile on her lips, "I'm feeling better. Thank you for being here for me."_

" _Anytime," Lena says with a smile of her own._

" _I hope coffee, toast, and scrambled eggs are okay?" Kara asks._

" _Of course," Lena says._

" _There's tea and orange juice as well, if this is a caffeine free morning," Kara offers, remembering that in some mornings Lena forgoes coffee preferring tea instead._

" _Coffee is fine," Lena tells Kara who grins at her as she transfers the eggs from the pan to the two plates she had retrieved from a cabinet. The domesticity of that morning not lost in either of them._

_They eat in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances and smiles every now and then, and once they are finished, Kara declines Lena's offer to help clear the table by telling her it would only take her a literal second which makes Lena laugh. So Lena concedes and goes into the bathroom to change._

_Once Kara puts the dishes away, she goes into the bedroom to change as well, and just as she finishes putting on her shirt, she hears a faint knock at her door. Kara grabs her shoes and Lena's and takes them with her to the living room and goes to see who is at her door._

" _J'onn? Hi!" Kara exclaims as she opens the door. "Is everything okay?"_

" _Hello, Kara. Yes, yes everything is fine," J'onn tells her._

" _Come on in," Kara makes way for him to enter the place._

" _Thanks. I won't be long, I just wanted to-" J'onn is cut off by the sight of Lena emerging from Kara's bedroom._

" _Kara, darling, have you seen my shoes? I swear I thought I had left them by the be-" Lena stops in her tracks as she adjusts her skirt, finally realizing they have company._

" _Kara?" Lena says concerned after having recognized his face._

" _Everything is fine. Lena, this is J'onn. He's my boss and, he's also family." Kara says reassuring Lena, having caught up on why Lena seemed alarmed upon seeing J'onn._

" _Oh, yes, of course. I remember you. You were at the docks with Supergirl, the night I neutralized the virus. I'm sorry, I just confused you with someone else. I'm Lena," Lena says coming forward and extending her hand to J'onn in greeting._

" _It's fine, Ms. Luthor," J'onn says as they shake hands._

" _J'onn, can I get you anything?" Kara asks breaking the awkward silence that seemed to have fallen upon them after the acknowledgments._

" _No, no. I see you are busy. I just stopped by to check on you after… you know," J'onn alludes to the events of the previous days._

" _Lena knows. It's okay," Kara tells him and J'onn looks at Kara suspiciously._

" _She knows everything. Well, a good portion of it, the more pressing points," Kara tells him._

" _I see," J'onn searches Lena's face, and when he's met only with a look of interest and a little reserve she's trying very hard to conceal, he continues, "I just wanted to see how you are doing, but I see you are in good hands. I'll be going now," he says going for the door handle._

" _Thank you J'onn, for stopping by," Kara says fondly when she catches up with him by her door._

" _Of course," he says affectionately. "And Miss Danvers?" He adds, his voice adopting a boss like tone Kara is very familiar with, "Unless I personally call you for an emergency, I don't expect to see you at work until Monday, understood?"_

" _Yes sir," Kara says in a firm yet light-hearted tone._

" _I'll have Pam wait for you with the NDA papers when you're back. Enjoy your time off. It was great meeting you, Miss Luthor," he says looking over to Lena and turning to open the door._

" _Likewise," Lena says with a nod._

" _You're good for each other," J'onn says quietly as he steps out into the corridor._

" _Yeah, we are," Kara agrees with a smile. "You read her mind, didn't you?"_

_J'onn just smirks at her, "Have a nice day, Kara," he says and adds, "You'll have some more explaining to do," J'onn signals with his head to her apartment and then turns to leave._

_Kara turns around to get back into her place, a puzzled look on her face at what J'onn had just said before leaving._

" _What do you mean by 'you read her mind'?" Lena's question makes her widen her eyes in understanding, that's the explaining. This should be fun._

" _Oh, you heard that," Kara says casually._

" _Yes," Lena nods._

" _He can read minds. He doesn't do it often, don't worry. He respects our privacy and all of that, but-"_

_Lena interrupts her, "But seeing I have a last name that doesn't exactly inspire trust he had to check."_

" _I'm sorry," Kara says somberly._

" _I understand," Lena reassures with a weak smile before she turns around to go into the bedroom so she can arrange her hair into a ponytail._

" _Are J'onn and my mother's goon related somehow?" Lena asks intrigued from her place in front of the mirror._

" _Oh, umm, no. Long story short, J'onn is also a shape-shifter and many years ago he had to disguise himself as Henshaw, that's your mother's associate name, and ever since he's been using that persona, though now he doesn't go by that name anymore," Kara gives her the short version._

" _Oh," Lena says trying to process the information she's just received._

" _We can talk more about it when we unpause our talk, if you'd like?" Kara suggests, leaning into the door frame._

_Lena nods and says, "I think that's a good idea."_

" _Oh god, he, he read my mind, Kara." Lena says after a few seconds in a slightly freaked tone, the realization of what reading minds imply dawning on her._

" _He did. Anything to be embarrassed about?" Kara asks entertained by the sight of her friend freaking out over J'onn's abilities._

" _Oh god, Kara. I was absolutely checking you out just before he had gotten here," Lena says not really seeing the point in keeping something like that from Kara when someone she had just met, someone who is Kara's boss, someone who Kara had referred to as being family had just been privy to._

_Kara chuckles. "You were, weren't you, I noticed it."_

" _Liar." Lena retorts._

" _You got a glimpse of me putting on my shirt, and that's how you didn't hear when I told you that I would place our shoes by the sofa just as I was going to see who it was that was knocking on my door," Kara speaks what exactly had happened._

_Lena groans. "I didn't even hear the knock. And I really didn't mean to, umm, stare, that is, but then I got out of the bathroom and you have really, really nice latissimus dorsi."_

" _I'm glad you enjoyed the view," Kara says grinning._

" _You're trouble." Lena declares with a smile of her own._

" _I was simply changing out of my pajamas. I thought I had a bit more time since you had just gotten into the bathroom," Kara defends herself in a completely non-convincing manner._

" _Mhmm." Lena hums in mock disbelief, and her phone interrupts their flirty banter with a series of beeps alerting her she has a meeting soon._

" _I need to go," Lena's shoulders drop and Kara pouts. "I have a meeting in about an hour, and I still have to go home and change," she says as she starts moving again gathering her purse and coat._

_She puts on her shoes, and hugs Kara who has followed her into the living room. "Call me if you need anything," Lena says when they let go of each other._

_"I will. Thank you again, Lena." Kara says, her tone and eyes conveying how grateful she is Lena had come over, how grateful she is Lena has been by her side through all of this, how grateful she is she has Lena._

_Lena nods in acknowledgment, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay," she presses her lips to Kara's cheek for a few seconds, too long to be considered friendly, then she says goodbye and leaves the apartment._

* * *

Kara laughs, "Lena, it's fine. I'm sure he's learned worse, more traumatic things, seeing how much time he spends with my sister and her girlfriend. Plus, it's not like he reads your every thought. He has control over it."

"It's still something that's going to take me a while to wrap my head around," Lena says still alarmed with the prospect of someone having access to her thoughts.

"Afraid he'll have a repeat of yesterday's morning?" Kara says teasingly. "If it's any consolation, if he were to read my mind, he would find similar thoughts in there," Kara admits biting her lip and winking at Lena.

"This doesn't help. At all. You tease," Lena says and Kara pecks her lips.

"Don't worry, he respects our privacy," Kara reassures her, and Lena nods.

"Exactly how long until we have to be at your sister's?" Lena asks.

"I told her I'd be there by seven-ish, so in three hours? I have to go home first though, to shower and change." Kara tells her.

"You can do that here, if you want. I'm sure I have a blouse that would fit you." Lena offers.

"I'm sure you have, beautiful, and I'm grateful for the offer, but I'm not sure you want me showing up in  _your_  clothes at my sister's place for dinner when you are meeting my family, officially, as my girlfriend. The teasing would be relentless." Kara points out.

"Good point," Lena chuckles. "I rescind my offer. Where does your sister live?"

"About five blocks from CatCo." Kara answers.

"Definitely picking you up then?" Lena concludes after making a mental trajectory to the place.

"Are you kicking me out?" Kara asks.

"What? Of course not, I just offered to loan you clothes, Kara. I asked because I wanted to know how long we have until we need to get ready." Lena says lifting her head so she could look at Kara who has a grin on her face.

"You're teasing me," Lena says shaking her head and reassuming her position on Kara's chest.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kara says jokingly.

"You're impossible," Lena mutters.

"You keep calling me that," Kara laughs. "What do you have in mind for this free time we have?" Kara asks with interest evident in her voice.

"Oh, something very scandalous," Lena says provocatively, enjoying the opportunity to tease her girlfriend right back.

"Oh?" Kara inquirires.

"A nap with my girlfriend," Lena reveals, her body feeling very tired and sluggish from Kara's gentle strokes and caresses throughout the past hour.

Kara laughs having already noticed her girlfriend has gone limb on top of her some time ago. "And you call me a tease. I'd love to take a nap with you," Kara says. "Here… Or do you want to move this party to the bed?"

"Here is fine by me, if you're comfortable?" Lena asks.

"Very," Kara tells her.

"Okay then. Set the alarm?"

Kara moves a bit to grab the phone on the coffee table. "Done. Where is the blinds' remote?" Kara asks.

"It should be here somewhere," Lena says lifting her head to scan the room, propping her body on her hands to give her some leverage so she could look around.

"Found it," Kara says lifting the device from behind her. "It was behind the cushion," she tells Lena as she presses the buttons to close the shades.

They adjust themselves once again. Kara lets her body slide down a bit further, so her head would rest against the pillows and Lena gets accommodated so Kara's chest would serve as her own cushion. Once they are both comfortable, they let out a deep content sigh.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," Lena hears Kara say before she drifts off to sleep.

Even though Kara has told her girlfriend she would love to take a nap with her, the thought of the new title making Kara's stomach do somersaults, it takes her a while to surrender to sleep as she stares at the person cuddled into her.

Kara reminisces about how much her life has changed after coming to Earth, after coming out as Supergirl, after her having met Lena. How at one point she feared she would never have this connection with another being, how she feared she would never find her perfect game night partner. And right now, looking at the fast asleep woman in her arms, she thinks she couldn't have been more wrong in those instances because right now, the feeling she has is one of fulfillment. She has her sister safe and sound; she has her friends and family; she has the career she's worked so hard to accomplish and succeed at; she has her superhero duties that make the world a better place, which makes her a better person; and she has Lena, the last piece she has been missing all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on what you have just read? I value your comments so much, y’all have no idea. 
> 
> Regarding the dinner, it’s still up in the air, for personal reasons, so I won’t promise it. But I will say this, I will most definitely try. Keep your fingers crossed. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Alex’s aka Lena meets (almost) everyone officially as Kara’s girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovely readers! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos, bookmarks, and especially for the comments. They make my day when I receive them!
> 
>  
> 
> Since quite a few of you requested to read about Lena meeting Kara's family, so here it is.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Are you nervous?” Kara asks affectionately as she entwines their hands when they are inside the elevator on Alex’s building. She had noticed Lena has gone quiet and that her heartbeat has changed from its usual relaxed pace Kara has grown to associate with her presence, a rhythm it performs when it’s just the two of them.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m not?” Lena asks entirely aware that Kara can see right through her.

“Nope,” Kara says making the last syllable pop in its way out of her lips.

“I am,” Lena admits.

“What are you nervous about?” Kara’s voice sounds like a whisper in the confining elevator car.

“They are your family, Kara. The people who have been the most loyal and supportive of you, and I am a Luthor. I know you don’t see me like that… That you see me beyond my name, but they don’t exactly know me.” Lena confesses her worries about meeting Kara’s family, and the elevator stops at Alex’s floor. Kara gently guides them out, but instead of heading to one of the three doors Lena can spot when stepping out, Kara leads them to a secluded area, near to the stairs’ access. If someone came out of their apartments or elevator, they wouldn’t be able to see them there. Kara is giving her an out, Kara is protecting her once more, Lena realizes.

Kara brings her other hand to envelop Lena’s as they stand facing each other. “They know you are my best friend. They know that at one point you were willing to get hurt to protect me. They know that you saved my life and at the same time you lost someone you loved. They know you matter to me, and the fact that I’m introducing you as my girlfriend should make them reconsider their preconceived opinions of you, if they haven’t already. But if none of what I just said helps you feel less nervous, and you want to go back home, I’ll completely support you. Just keep that in mind, no matter what.” Kara says without breaking eye contact with Lena.

Lena smiles at Kara and leans forward to join their lips in a sweet kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.” She says and brings their lips together once more. Kara’s hands coming to rest on Lena’s hips as Lena’s free hand traces soft patterns on Kara’s cheek and chin.

“If you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed at any point, we’ll go, okay?” Kara says when they part.

Lena nods and takes a deep breath. “Please lead the way, Miss Danvers.” Kara smiles and outstretches her hand for Lena to grab and they once again interlock their fingers.

* * *

Kara knocks on the door and a few seconds later her sister is pulling it wide open with a relieved look on her face.

“Kara, thank god.” Alex whispers shout.

Kara snorts. “That bad?”

“You have no idea,” Alex answers as she makes way for Kara and Lena to enter the apartment.

“Give her a break, Alex, she almost lost you,” Kara says as she goes for a hug.

“I know, I know, but remember when her focus was basically entirely on you? I kinda miss that.” Alex says as they part.

“No, you don’t.” Kara scoffs. “Alex, you remember Lena.”

“Of course. Where are my manners.” Alex says as she outstretches her hand in greeting. “Ms. Luthor, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Lena says as she shakes Alex’s hand. “It’s Lena, please… And, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you. Me too.” Alex laughs nervously.

“This is for you,” Lena says as she takes a bottle of a Macallan 25 out of her tote bag.

Alex’s eyes widen and her chin almost hits the floor. “Lena, this is too much.”

“Nonsense. It’s a gift, just accept it.” Lena says not really seeing how much of deal that is.

“You really didn’t have to,” Alex says. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me.” Lena says smiling at Alex.

* * *

“Was that Kara’s voice that I heard?” Eliza says as she emerges from another room inside the apartment.

“Hi, Eliza,” Kara says beaming.

“Come here. It’s been too long.” Eliza says getting closer and opening her arms in an invitation for a hug.

“I was just telling Alexandra you two are due for a visit,” Eliza says as she lets go of Kara.

“A trip to Midvale sounds fantastic, actually,” Kara says tilting her head in a nod.

“Oh, where are my manners,” Eliza exclaims when she realizes she hasn’t greeted Lena yet.

“Don’t worry, it runs in the family, apparently.” Alex jokes.

“Eliza, this is Lena, my girlfriend,” Kara says looking at Lena, the new title leaving her lips in a proud tone. Something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other three women, and Lena quickly glances and smiles at her girlfriend before extending her hand to greet Eliza.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lena,” Eliza says with a welcoming smile, enveloping Lena’s hand within both of hers.

“The pleasure is mine, Dr. Danvers,” Lena says relieved when she sees nothing but warmth in Eliza’s features.

“Oh hush, it’s Eliza.”

“Eliza,” Lena says emphasizing the name as she hands the woman a bouquet of colorful flowers she had bought on her way to pick Kara up. “These are for you.”

Eliza accepts the arrangement. “They are lovely, thank you.” Eliza then turns to Kara and says, “Kara, remember what I told you about flowers to woo the mothers.” Kara blushes and Eliza winks.

Kara steps closer to Lena and grabs her hand. When Lena feels Kara’s hand in hers she looks at her girlfriend and winks at her, a small smile at the corner of her lips that lets Kara know that she’s fine.

“Hey is that pecan pie I smell?” Kara says walking towards the kitchen island, bringing Lena with her by their joined hands.

“Yes, sweetie,” Eliza says with a chuckle as she follows the girls and goes in search of a vase to put the flowers she’s just received from Lena.

“Lena, she makes the best pie in the galaxy,” Kara says turning to her girlfriend with a grin on her face, and Lena just chuckles at her enthusiasm.

“Mom has been cooking nonstop ever since she’s crossed that threshold. When she’s not fussing over me, that is.” Alex says quasi-annoyed.

“Alexandra, don’t exaggerate,” Eliza tells her sweetly.

“Mom, you-”

“Where’s Maggie?” Kara cuts Alex in an attempt to change the focus of the conversation.

“She went out to buy more greens and vegetables for the salad. Apparently, I’m not trustworthy when it comes to grocery shopping.” Alex answers.

“Alex, I asked you to buy ingredients for a salad and you bought potatoes,” Eliza says shaking her head and trying to hold back a laugh, her eyes giving her away.

“Why didn’t you ask Kara, then?” Alex says raising an eyebrow, a smile fighting its way through her mock exasperation.

“Oh it would have been an even bigger of a disaster,” Eliza says and Lena can’t contain a reflex snort. She’s been only silently observing the exchanges between the Danvers women until now, so her reaction catches everyone by surprise and they all look at her. Eliza with a conspiratorially look, Alex in an amused manner while Kara looked at her like she had just been betrayed, a hand on her chest, mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. The dramatics of it all letting Lena know that she wasn’t really mad, not at all.  

“See, Lena agrees with me,” Eliza says coming near her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t believe that you’re already ganging up on me with my mother,” Kara speaks to Lena feigning exasperation.

“Sweetie, she is right,” Eliza says patting Kara’s hand and turning back to Lena. “Lena, when this one came to umm… Live with us-”

“She knows.” Kara interrupts Eliza to let her know Lena is aware of Kara’s heritage.

“Oh.” Eliza gives Kara a knowing look and continues. “So, when this one arrived, she would only eat pizza, ice cream, lasagna and Chinese.”

“Hey, food was very different back on Krypton. It was very insipid compared to Earth’s.” Kara says defensively.

“You would think she would be a fruits, vegetables and greens kind of person because they didn’t have the yellow sun to grow it, but no, she only goes for everything that’s carbohydrate based.” Eliza continues.

“I’m feeling very attacked right now,” Kara says mock offended, adjusting her glasses.

“Who is attacking you, Kara?” Maggie says as she approaches the kitchen area.

“Eliza and Lena.” Kara answers with a pout and Lena grins at her while Eliza just shakes her head in enjoyment.

“Hi, Ms. Luthor. Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie says extending her hand to Lena.

“Lena, Detective,” Lena says shaking Maggie’s hand in greeting.

“It’s Maggie, and sorry about that whole arresting you situation, I-”

“You were doing your job, I know. It’s all fine.” Lena interjects and Maggie ascents with a nod of her head and a smile.

“Eliza, they were out of kale so I bought rucola instead,” Maggie says and Kara and Alex groan at the same time.

Eliza rolls her eyes at her daughters’ antics. “It’s fine, sweetie, it will go perfectly with the quiches I’ve made.”

“Mom, did you remember-”

Eliza interrupts Alex, “Yes, honey. I know Maggie doesn’t eat meat. I’ve used the broccoli and tofu you had in your fridge to make a meat-free one. The moment I saw that tofu there I knew it wasn’t _your_ doing.” Eliza says and everyone but Alex and Kara laugh.

“Come on, Kara, let’s go to another room, and leave these healthy snobs bonding over how much they love kale and rucola.” Alex says getting up and walking towards the living room, Kara behind her. 

Lena, Eliza and Maggie just laugh at them.

* * *

“These two I swear to god, I try every time I can, but their eating habits are atrocious.” Eliza says to Lena and Maggie.

“I almost had to beg Kara to try some salad at lunch today. Kale is out of the question with her.” Lena says with a small chuckle.

“Alex is the same. Though she will eat a green fresh salad here and then.” Maggie says before joining Eliza by the sink where she’s washing the ingredients for the salad.

Lena feels a hand resting on her shoulder and a glass of wine appears in front of her. “For you, even though you are not being nice to me,” Kara says and Lena can see the ghost of a pout on her girlfriend’s face when she turns her head back, but Lena also notices the gleam in Kara’s eyes, evidence that she doesn’t mean what she’s saying, a look that means she’s happy.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena says as she accepts the glass from Kara’s hand. Kara hugs her from behind, and rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder, taking advantage of their semi-privacy since Eliza and Maggie seem to be distracted while they prepare the salad with their backs turned to them.

Kara feels Lena’s body relax under her touch. “Are you okay? Is this okay?” Kara whispers in her ear, not really knowing Lena’s instance on public displays of affection when it comes to the person she is dating.

“Yes,” Lena says quietly, with a slight nod of her head. “And yes, this is very much okay.” She says of their closeness, and brings her free hand to rest above Kara’s.

“Mom, J’onn just texted me.” Alex says as she reenters the kitchen area, when Eliza looks at her she continues, “There was a holdback, but he and Winn will be here soon.”

“It’s fine, sweetie. Everything is practically ready. Why don’t we just go enjoy some wine in the living room while we wait for the boys to join us?” Eliza suggests and they all agree.

* * *

When Winn texts saying they are only a few minutes away, Eliza asks Kara and Maggie to help her set the table leaving Lena and Alex alone in the living room.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Alex says after a few seconds, and Lena frowns in confusion.

“For being there for Kara, the other day.” Alex elaborates.

“She’s my best friend, I’ll always do anything I can to be there for her,” Lena says in a protective tone that doesn’t go undetected by Alex.

“Still. I should’ve been there as well, and I wasn’t.” Alex says somberly.

Lena nods.

“I’m glad she has you,” Alex says with a smile.

“She has the both of us.” Lena hopes that reassures Alex that Kara doesn’t resent her.

Alex nods in understanding. “Best friend? I thought you two were passed that?” Alex teases, trying to lift the mood.

Lena smiles. “Kara and I are dating, yes, but she’ll always be my best friend. We have some new physical aspects added to our dynamic, but, the core of our relationship, that won’t ever change.”

“Damn, Luthor, how am I supposed to threaten you now?” Alex speaks.

“Alex, why are threatening my girlfriend?” Kara says as she approaches them and takes a seat next to Lena, resting a hand on her thigh, and Lena promptly intertwines her hand with Kara's.

“It’s a rite of passage, Kara.” Alex explains.

“I didn’t threaten Maggie,” Kara says raising an eyebrow at her sister.

“Oh, but you did. You are Supergirl, Kara, you could throw her in space and she knows it.” Alex says trying to make a point.

“And may she never forget.” Kara retorts with a stern look on her face, and both Lena and Alex chuckle.

* * *

The women are all now seated at the table having a friendly talk about the fact that Eliza has recently acquired a dog and how it was preposterous, according to Kara, that she had kept that information to herself.

“I’m flying over this week to meet him,” Kara says in a definitive tone.

“Sweetie, you know you’re welcome home at any time. If only I had known having a dog would prompt more visits, I’d have adopted one sooner.” Eliza says and winks at her, but there’s a sad edge to her voice.

“Eliza,” Kara says softly and Alex touches her mother’s hand.

“It’s okay, girls, I know you have your lives, and duties here, honestly. It’s just that I miss you, you know.” She shrugs.

“I’ll come over more often, I promise. Dog or not.” Kara says with a smile.

“It’s not as easy for me to come and go to Midvale, but I’ll call more often?” Alex tries to compromise.

“I’d like that,” Eliza says looking at both Kara and Alex.

As Lena watches the exchange between mother and daughters, she feels a pressure inside her chest, thinking back to her own relationship or lack of thereof with her mother. But to her surprise, instead of being swaddled by feelings of abandonment and rejection, that usually follow these thoughts, she feels thankful that Kara didn’t have the same fate as her. And she also feels hope, a feeling that’s she’s come to associate with having Kara in her life, a feeling that was foreign to her until that sweet caring person who never let go of her hand ever since they sat down at the table, that sweet caring person who every so often would tighten the hold on her hand in order to reiterate that she was there, as if Lena could ever forget. At that moment, Lena realizes that what she feels now that is making her chest expand and her body warm, this is what family feels like, what happiness feels like and she feels an overwhelming desire to kiss Kara, to bring her body close to hers and to just hold her for as long as they can, but she’s brought back to the conversation on the table by the sound of her name being said by Eliza.

“Lena and Maggie are welcome to join you on your trips, of course,” Eliza adds looking at her daughters’ girlfriends. “Midvale is beautiful and very quiet, a perfect place to relax and enjoy the beach.”

“I’d love to go there sometime. Thank you, Eliza.” Lena says with a gleam in her eyes that Kara catches immediately and smiles so brightly at her she swears she could just melt there while sitting at the table.

There’s a knock on the door and Eliza gets up to answer as do Alex and Maggie.

“Hey, beautiful,” Kara whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek as Lena brings Kara’s hand to her lips for a couple of seconds, never taking her eyes away from Kara.

They are broken from their bubble when J’onn addresses them as he approaches the table.

“Hi, J’onn.” Kara says smiling at him, who has a knowing look on his face after having caught them in an intimate moment.

“Ms. Luhtor, good seeing you again,” J’onn says as he takes a seat from across the table.

“It’s Lena, and likewise,” Lena says with a smile and a short nod.

“Hey, Kara,” Winn says as he takes a seat next to her.

Kara beams at him in greeting. “Winn, you remember Lena.”

“Of course. Hi.” Winn says with a little wave at Lena.

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Schott,” Lena says with a smile.

“After the black buster generator situation I think we are on a first name basis, don’t you think?” Winn jokes.

Lena laughs. “I agree. Especially after you’ve hacked into my servers, Supergirl_In_Action252.”

“You hacked Lena?!” Kara exclaims and turns to look at him as do everyone at the table.

“No, I didn’t!” Winn squeaks as Lena looks at him in amusement while Alex just glares in his direction and Kara squints at him.

“The only thing that stopped me from acknowledging the hacking it was the fact that if I did, things wouldn’t go as I had planned,” Lena says cockily raising an eyebrow. “Plus, I knew it was you, since it clearly wasn’t Kara.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaims looking at her in what should be an attempt of indignation, but it only made her look even more adorable in Lena’s opinion. “I told them not to do that!”

“I told you I was going to talk to her, you didn’t need to hack her,” Kara says looking at Winn and Alex, her finger wiggling at them.

“Oh yeah ‘I looked into Lena’s eyes.’” Alex says rolling her eyes in enjoyment at her sister’s exasperation. “Lena, no offense, but we didn’t really know you back then, so I’m sorry, I didn’t trust my oblivious sister’s verdict.” Alex ends with a chuckle, and Lena just shakes her head in laughter as she salutes Alex with her glass in an attempt to convey her understanding.

“Oh yeah I remember that day as the day I knew for sure neither of my daughters is straight,” Eliza interjects and everyone except for Alex and Kara bursts out laughing.

“Mom!” Alex cries.

“Oh Rao,” Kara exclaims.

“Alex, you came out to me that day. And Kara, sweetie, it became fairly obvious to me that you had more than friendly feelings for Lena. A mother knows, remember?” Eliza tells their daughters.

“But you were telling me the day before that Mon-el was pursuing me!” Kara reasons.

“Exactly, _he_ was pursuing you. That’s why I thought it was odd that you started dating him, but I figured you would realize it all at your own pace.” Eliza says kindly.

“Can we change the subject, please? I thought this was supposed to be a ‘we’re all happy everyone in our family is safe’ and not a ‘let’s tease the Danvers sisters relentlessly’ dinner?” Alex says firmly, but her eyes let everyone know she’s not really mad.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eliza says resting her fork on her plate and raising both hands in surrender.

“Mr. Schott, I’ll need to talk to you about this username of yours and leaving signatures in your hackings. That’s a security issue.” J’onn says pointing at Winn with his glass.

“Yeah, I don’t usually do it, but yeah I know. It’s just that their servers-” Winn turns from J’onn to Lena, “Your servers are amazing.”

“Maybe I could show you around one day, if you promise to not invade my computers anymore?” Lena asks as she lifts her eyes from her plate to him, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Done deal,” Winn says beaming and bringing his hands together in an excited manner.

“Ms. Luthor, I would appreciate if you didn’t try and poach my agent,” J’onn speaks to Lena in a serious yet bantering tone.

“No promises,” Lena says and J’onn smirks.

“I was also hoping, I was going to ask you when you came over to sign the NDA forms, but since we’re here, I was hoping that maybe you could partner with our lab researchers in the development of this new weapon they are working on. I’ve watched one of your TED talks, and I think you could be an incredible asset to us.” J’onn adds.

“Oh,” Lena says surprised, and she feels Kara’s hand rest on the middle of her back, softly caressing her there, each stroke saying _I’m here_ , _I told you they’d love you_ , _I told you you are good_. “Of course. I’d love that. Just tell me when you need me and I’ll make time.” Lena says trying not to sound overwhelmed.

“Monday if you come in with Kara, if you can spare a few moments, we could consult with you,” J’onn suggests.

Lena bobs her head from side to side mentally going through her schedule for Monday. “I can do that. I’ll have my assistant clear my morning after 10:30, so I can stop by wherever this facility is?”

“It’s not far from here actually. Kara would you-”

“I’ll take her there, don’t worry,” Kara says interrupting J’onn giving him a big grin.

“So, when one of you girls is going to make me a grandmother?” Eliza asks.

“What?!” Kara almost spits her drink.

“I’m going to need something stronger,” Alex says as she gets up.

Winn and J’onn look entertained while Maggie and Lena stare quietly at the scene with wide eyes.

“I’m just kidding, girls. Well, not really, I do wish at least one of you will grant me the privilege of being a grandmother, but right now I just wanted to steer the conversation away from work.” Eliza explains taking a sip of her wine.

“Winn, Alex tells me you’re dating?” Eliza asks him and he gives Alex an almost murderous look as she comes back holding the bottle Lena had gifted her with earlier that night.

Lena isn’t used to this concept of family dinner. In the Luthor household, family dinners were permeated by silence and when there was conversation it was always directed at academic achievements or, in her case, a detailed list of all of her failures, in her mother’s eyes. And in that moment, it dawns on Lena once more that that’s what a family should look and sound like. Sitting at that table there were only two people who were related by blood, but they are all family, they all came together somehow, and they all love each other, they all would defend each other in a heartbeat if someone threatened them with words or actions. Lena could see that even after watching their interactions for just a little while.

As they talked, bantered, bickered and embarrassed each other, Lena realizes she doesn’t feel an outcast among them, like she thought she’d feel. She realizes this as she finds herself being included in their teasing and lively conversations. She realizes this as she feels Kara’s constant gentle and reassuring touches that she’s been accepted by Kara’s family, that they have welcomed her like she has always belonged with them, not a smudge of awkwardness or reluctance directed at her, no resentments due to her last name. She feels nothing but approval, embracement, warmth. And Lena looks at Kara when she’s laughing at something Winn has said and once again she feels her heart overflowing with even more feelings for this woman she irrevocably has fallen for.

* * *

When they leave Alex’s apartment, Eliza hugs Kara saying that she was going to see her the next day for brunch before she has to embark on the plane to go home.

And then, Eliza hugs Lena tightly. “You make Kara really happy.” She hears Eliza whisper for Lena’s ears only. “It was great meeting you, Lena,” Eliza says as they part.

“I hope you can come to brunch as well?” Eliza asks in a hopeful manner.

“I’m afraid it won’t be possible this time,” Lena says apologetically. “I have a conference call scheduled for lunchtime tomorrow, unfortunately.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. I’ll see you next time I’m in the city or maybe sooner if this one,” she gestures to Kara, “Decides to come visit me before that.” Eliza says grabbing Lena’s hand.

“Okay, okay, I got the message. I’ll see when I can take a few days off and I’ll head home.” Kara says not taking her eyes off of Lena.

Eliza hugs the pair of them at the same time, in a group hug kind of way. “Bye, girls.” And she waves them goodbye and closes the door.

“So that wasn’t-” Kara starts saying and is interrupted by Lena’s lips joining hers in a quick but fierce kiss.

“Thank you for inviting me, Kara,” Lena says gently holding Kara’s face with both of her hands.

“Lee,” Kara says as she brings her hand to caress Lena’s face. “You’re family. Expect many more of this in your future, to the point you’ll be annoyed.”

“I don’t think that’s ever going to happen,” Lena admits softly and Kara nods in understanding and embraces her in a side hug leading them to the elevator.

“Let’s go home,” Kara says, and it doesn't occur to either of them which home Kara is referring to until they have to give a destination to Lena’s waiting driver, and Kara promptly says they are heading to Lena’s apartment.

“Is that okay?” Kara asks once they are settled inside the car.

“Very,” Lena says as she leans her head on Kara’s shoulder, their fingers playing with each other’s, a sigh of contentment leaving their nostrils at the same time. Both of them afraid it might be too soon to admit it out loud to the other what has been playing in their minds ever since they embarked on this new path in their relationship, that they were home whenever they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was more adequate for this chapter for it to be told from Lena’s perspective, so I hope it didn’t bother a lot of you.
> 
> I was aiming for an angst tone, but then this came out instead. I hope it's not too disappointing. I think that there is no reason (other than drama, in the show’s case, that is) to make it difficult for the people in Kara’s life to accept a relationship between her and Lena. So far, there’s no reason to doubt Lena’s loyalty to Kara, and if you add J’onn reading her mind to the equation, it would be silly to do so, in my opinion. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. :)
> 
> Please, let me know your thoughts? They mean the world to me.


End file.
